


Care Bears Family Adventures Book 1: Founders

by Cryos



Series: Care Bears Family Adventures [1]
Category: Care Bears
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryos/pseuds/Cryos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Care Bear Family, and how they help others share their feelings, but how many know where they began or where they came from? A mother bear awakens one Spring to find her and her newborn cub changed forever and together, with a horse foal and a another bear cub, they will set off to create the Care Bear Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Star that Fell to Earth

Foreward: Thank you for choosing to read this story, I’ve been working on this chapter for a couple weeks and I’ve had a lot of help from old friends to get this finished. Right off the bat I want to thank Sun Tzu1 from Fanfiction.net for helping me edit this so it read and sounds much better, hopefully he’ll be able to do so with future chapters. I also want to thank Phoenix Audubon, Fauna Greywolf, Mariel1/Contrary Heart Liger, Take Care Bear/Amber, and Silver Wolf16 (from FF.net as well) for helping me by allowing me to use their ideas and characters to help shape this story. Lastly I’d like to Thank Krystalvix for doing the cover art for this story. I can’t thank you all enough for helping me make this but without further ado, the story.

 

 

_A long time ago, there was a man consumed by immense sadness. In the hopes that he would never again feel such sorrow, he tore his heart from his chest and cast it into the heavens. There it became a star._

_Through the eons, as the star hurled through the sky, it inspired many great deeds on Earth as people in need and with good hearts saw it and wished. After centuries have passed, a being will be born to take its place in the sky and then, his heart will fall back to Earth where its power will change the world._

 

** Care Bears Family Adventures **

** Book 1: Founders **

Chapter 1: The Star That Fell to Earth

 

It was cold and dark. There was no Moon on this end of winter night.

 

A brown bear lay in her den, hibernating beneath the roots of a great pine tree. Her recently born cub nursed from her as she slept.

 

There was bright flash of light that penetrated the layer of snow covering the den’s entrance. The cub’s eyes opened for the first time, and she looked at the snow toward the light outside. The glow intensified until it blinded the cub and surrounded her and her mother. When the light faded, the mother and her cub were forever changed. Unable to grasp what had happened to her, the now transformed cub turned back to her mother and instinctually latched back onto her to resume her nourishment.

 

Weeks passed and spring finally arrived, bringing the slumbering forest back to life. The mother bear awoke, shook her head and looked down to her still sleeping cub. Something didn’t look right, but in the near pitch black of the den she couldn’t tell exactly what it was. The mother bear dismissed the thought and moved to push what was left of the now wet and heavy snow aside as she emerged into the spring sunlight.

 

Once the momentary blindness had cleared, the mother bear stood up on her hind legs, stretched, yawned and then froze in place, her eyes snapping open as she dropped her gaze to stare at her own body.. She was much smaller than when she had gone to sleep, even considering having given birth and the body fat she had consumed during hibernation. Her fur had changed to a deep blue and her front paws… she held them up to her face; they looked like human hands; she was even standing upright like a human!

 

“What happened to m-!” Her eyes widened as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Human noises had just come out of her mouth, more shockingly she understood what had once been meaningless sounds!

 

Terrified, she turned around and dug back into her den, crawling back in to find her cub. The cub was sitting up and staring back at her in confusion. The cub looked very much like her mother did now, except her fur was a pale yellow, cream colored some might say, with a tuft of multicolored hair in the middle of her forehead and on the tip of her snout there was a small pink heart.

 

The mother just stood on all fours, watching her cub for a moment before the cub reached for her with its human-like hands, its eyes pleading with her. The mother bear snapped out of her stupor and reached out to pick up her cub.

 

She held the cub close, rocking her in her arms, “There there, it’s all right,” she spoke softly. The cub responded by grabbing at and latching onto her mother’s chest. “Oof, still hungry I see. Well I should go out and see what I can find.” It took a little more effort to extricate herself from the cave while she held onto her cub with her right arm; thankfully her smaller size made the entrance to the den large enough to exit without much trouble.

 

~~~

 

Over the next couple of weeks, foraging proved far easier than the mother bear had expected despite her new shape. Her front paws, or hands rather, were just as strong as they had been the previous spring, and it wasn’t long before she had unearthed enough food to fill her belly. Her cub was thankfully not as helpless as she had seemed and had followed her closely, after she finished nursing.

 

One afternoon, after a particularly filling meal, the mother bear sat down with her back to a tree, her cub following and lying down next to her. The mother smiled and rested a hand on her daughter’s head, then closed her eyes and listened to the forest.

 

The forest was slowly coming to life, the sounds of little birds up in the trees were the most prominent, but the buds and tiny leaves on the trees and bushes nearby now filtered the light from the sun down on her as the last of the snow melted. The mother bear was grateful she couldn’t see or hear other bears nearby. She was terrified as to what a freshly awakened male bear could do to her in her current state. True she was just as strong as she had been before, but this new body was still unfamiliar to her.

 

The mother opened her eyes and picked up a small stone next to her, rolling it around experimentally in the palm of her left hand. She tossed the stone up and tried to catch it but it fell to the ground next to her. She hadn’t been eating as much as she had last spring, most likely because she was smaller now. But why had she changed, and how, and for what reason? She put a hand to her forehead, why was her head so full of questions? Life may not have been easy before but it was simple, even when she knew she’d have to care for a cub, her instincts would have been enough to help her find enough food for both of them but now…

 

The mother bear wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there when a noise nearby snapped her back to wakefulness. She sniffed at the air and was instantly alert. She smelled another bear!

 

The mother bear jumped to her feet, which roused her sleeping cub, and scanned the area for the intruder, her ears and eyes open as she watched and listened for any sign of movement or sound.

 

There was a rustling of bush branches nearby. The mother bear slowly moved to scoop up her cub and run as soon as he cub was in her grasp. The bush rustling drew closer and the mother’s muscles tensed, ready to dash away at any moment, until a small bear cub tumbled out of the undergrowth. The mother bear stared at the new cub, it was male but more shocking it was just like her own cub, albeit he was iridescent blue instead of cream colored.

 

The male cub shook his head and put his left hand to his forehead. The mother bear stood and continued to stared for a moment before she looked down at her own cub, she was hiding behind her mother’s leg and watching the new cub with a mixture of fear and curiosity. The mother bear sniffed the air again then breathed a sigh of relief, the bear she smelled before was definitely this new cub.

 

Now assured of her cub’s safety, the mother bear approached the male cub slowly. He looked up at her and recoiled as she approached.

 

The mother bear knelt down, smiled and offered her hand, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” she said. Instead of running, the new cub just stared back at her for a moment, and then looked down to the female cub still hiding behind her mother’s leg. The girl cub shrank back a bit more for an instant, and then peeked out and looked back at the blue cub.

 

Only the birds’ song in the air could be heard for a time. At last, the blue cub reached out with his left hand to take the mother bear’s outstretched hand.

 

The mother bear smiled, “Where’s your mother?” The cub looked back over his shoulder then back to the mother bear with downcast eyes. She nodded and her smile turned into a sad frown. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” she said. Carefully, she stepped forwards, reached her left arm around the blue cub, and lifted him up to her chest. She then turned around and picked her own cub up in her right arm.

 

Both cubs stared at one another; the girl clung to her mother’s fur, trying to hide behind her shoulder. The boy cub barely moved for a moment, and then tried to reach for the other cub with his right hand. When he opened his hand they saw the he’d been holding a large heart-shaped crystal. Both the mother bear and her cub stared at the crystal in the boy cub’s hand.

 

“Where did you find that?” the mother asked. The boy cub just pointed down at the ground in the direction he had come from. The mother turned her gaze towards where he pointed and then back to the crystal. The crystal was changing color before their eyes, first pink then blue then yellow then green…

 

The mother was snapped out of her trance by the gurgling of both cubs. The blue cub was rubbing his stomach and her daughter was tugging at her fur. The mother smiled, “Hungry?” she asked, “I have enough to feed both of you, but we need to go home now.” She turned and walked back in the direction of their den, both cubs still in her arms.

 

It was hours later that the two cubs finally fell asleep, curled up on the floor of the den. The Mother Bear still lay awake, staring at the crystal the blue cub had brought with him. Despite the darkness, the crystal still sparkled in the faint moon light. Even though it was made of crystal, it felt strangely warm to the touch, comfortingly so. The mother bear set the crystal heart down next to her and slid over to lie between the two cubs. She stared at the crystal until her eyes closed and sleep claimed her.


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Noble Heart, then known as Joel, grew up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse I jsut hope you enjoy it

A/N: I really need to thank Fauna Greywolf for helping me write this chapter because I was struggling to get it written early on. Thanks Fauna, I owe you.

 

Also sorry for the long delay, I have no excuse but I finally force myself to finish this and post it hope you like what I have here.

Chapter 2: Discoveries

 

On an old farm, that had been well cared for through the years, a mare of equal age and stature was awake late at night. Her unborn foal had roused her from an otherwise peaceful sleep, so she stood, looking out towards the farm house from her stall. Long ago the stable had been filled with the sounds of her herd mates. Now her stall was the only one still occupied. The other horses had gone, sold to greener pastures where they could work or be ridden, until only the old mare was left with what would soon be her last foal.

 

The night was quiet and the young man who owned the farm, Travis, was up late as well. He sipped from a mug of coffee as he glanced out the window towards the barn. He ran a hand through his short brown hair to wipe the frosted morning dew from it then rubbed his hazel eyes to clear the sleep from them. At least he was in decent shape for his age, years of farm chores had seen to that.

 

“Any day now,” he said.

 

Travis finished his coffee and set the mug on the deck railing before heading out to the barn. He shivered slightly in the early spring chill and looked up at the clear night sky. A shooting star shot across the dark expanse and he smiled. “Might as well make a wish… I wish… this last foal will be special.” This whole pregnancy had him worried. Duchess had once been the crown jewel of his father’s farm and had given him many champion foals. Now she was in the twilight of her years and as some would say too old to be having foals still. But he felt he had to give her one last one. It was what his dad would have wanted. He waited for a moment, watching the stars, and then continued to the barn.

 

When Travis got to the barn he found the mare shuffling around uncomfortably. Concerned, he moved around to her front. “Duchess, is it time?” he asked. While she couldn’t speak, Travis got the hint from her actions that it was. “Alright, let’s see if I remember how to do this.”

 

Two hours later, Travis sat back on the barn stool and watched the newborn foal feeding from his mother. The little guy had made a smooth entrance into the world and had gotten to his feet in a good amount of time, filling the farmer with relief.

 

Travis smiled, “He’s healthy at least." Hearing this strange voice the foal stopped nursing and looked at him. In the next instance his nose crinkled and he let out a squeaky sneeze. Laughing Travis shook his head "I’ll give you two some privacy, Duchess.” Getting up he patted the old girl’s neck "You did good ol' gal. You did real good." Travis headed back to the house, had a quick shower and hauled himself to bed, where he fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Out in the barn, Duchess and her newborn foal had fallen asleep as well. In years past Duchess would have tried to convince the farmer to let her and her foal out, but for now she was too tired. As she and her foal slept, the foal was engulfed in a bright white light; when it faded the foal had changed. Oblivious to his change, he curled up into himself and stayed asleep.

 

~~~

 

The first thing on Travis’ mind the next morning was to check on Duchess and her new foal. He quickly dressed, grabbed an apple out of his fruit bowl and began munching on it as he headed for the barn. He dropped the apple’s core on the grass outside before he headed for Duchess’ stall. He peer over the edge and smiled when he saw Duchess still sleeping soundly. His gaze lowered to the purple foal sleeping next to his mother.

 

Any remaining grogginess from rising so early in the morning evaporated in that instant. Travis had to take a few step back, almost falling to the ground as his legs wobbled half from surprise and half from exhaustion. The creature lying on the ground next to Duchess didn’t look like the foal he helped deliver the previous night instead it looked like a cross between a horse and a baby human. He had purple fur, a multicolored mane and tail, and a small purple heart on the tip of his small white muzzle.

 

Duchess finally stirred, yawned and blinked away her drowsiness. When she looked down at her foal her eyes went wide and she shook her head, as if she were hallucinating. Confused and worried she looked up at Travis, her eye’s pleading with him for an explanation.

 

The humanlike foal stirred, sat up, yawned then stared up at first his mother then Travis. Travis just stared back in silence. The silence was finally broken when Duchess whinnied, which snapped Travis out of his stupor.

 

He looked up at Duchess and she looked back. “Is that your son, old girl?” Duchess snorted. “OK, I believe you,” Travis nodded then looked back at the foal, “What happened to him?” He put a hand to his head. “I need to call a vet, or would I need a doctor now?”

 

While Travis was contemplating his next action the foal started to cry, an astoundingly human sounding cry. Duchess nuzzled her son to quiet him down and then looked back up at Travis, who would swear she was glaring at him. “Sorry. I still need to call a vet.” He looked back at Duchess, “I promise, no one else will know, I’m not letting them take your last foal away.”

 

~~~

 

Dr. Harsk, the veterinarian, stepped out of Duchess’ stall. “When you said you had a unique case with Duchess’ foal this wasn’t quite what I was expecting.”

 

“I didn’t know who else I could call,” Travis said, “So what can you tell me?”

 

“That’s… a bit hard to explain, at least without a more invasive procedure, but… he’s mostly human,” Dr. Harsk said.

 

“Human?”

 

“Yes, at least as far as I can tell at the moment. The shape of his eyes, his tongue, the way his body has been built for bipedal movement it looks like he is more human than horse.” Dr. Harsk packed up his tools, “It might be better to get a pediatrician to look him over, or take him into a hospital.”

 

“I can’t do that,” Travis shook his head, “I don’t want even want to imagine what might happen, and I won’t let anyone take him away!”

 

“Calm down,” Dr. Harsk said. “I can recommend someone reliable if you want but he’s healthy as far as I can tell. What are you going to do?”

 

Travis took a deep breath, held I for a moment, then sighed, “I… don’t know.”

 

“Well then, I’ll leave it up to you. Let me know if Duchess needs any help.”

 

Once Dr. Harsk was outside the barn, Travis jogged up to him, “Dr. wait a sec!” he called.

 

“Was there something else?” Dr Harsk asked, raising and eyebrow.

 

“It’s Duchess, she’s been acting odd since she gave birth. More than mother horses usually do I mean,” Travis said.

 

“What do you mean exactly?”

 

“It’s as though she can understand what I’m saying now,” Travis grasped at how to describe it. “I know horses are smarter than most people think but now when I talk it’s like she’s listening to every word I say, it’s eerie.”

 

“Considering what happened to her foal that’s not exactly surprising. Whatever changed him might have had a similar effect on her,” Dr. Harsk said. “If there’s nothing else I need to go.”

 

Travis nodded and watched as the veterinarian drove off. He sighed and headed back to the barn.

 

Travis leaned over the stall door. The foal had fallen asleep after his checkup and Duchess stood over him. The mare looked up at Travis who looked back, then down at the foal.

 

“So now what?” he asked aloud, “I guess he needs a name. What do you think of Prince?”

 

Duchess snorted and glared at Travis.

 

“OK… how about… Joel?”

 

Duchess appeared to raise an eyebrow at Travis.

 

“If you have any suggestions I’m willing to listen,” Travis retorted.

 

Duchess sighed and then nodded.

 

Travis smiled, “Joel it is.”

 

~~~

 

From that day on, Travis made sure to visit Duchess and Joel every day. Despite the foal’s odd appearance he seemed to be in good health and Travis had taken it upon himself to bottle feed Joel, as Duchess was having difficulty keeping him fed.

 

One month later, Travis finished Joel’s morning feeding and got up, same as any other day but once he left the stall Joel kept staring at the closed door. The purple foal stood up, walked over to the stall door, stood on his tip toes and undid the latch. Duchess was still asleep and didn’t notice as her foal carefully slipped out and followed Travis back to the house.

 

Travis stepped into his house and rinsed out the feeding bottle. Behind him he heard a tap on his door and he froze. He turned around slowly and gaped when he saw Joel standing at the door, his hand pressed up against the glass.

 

Travis opened the door, stepped back outside, and crouched down in front of Joel. “Did you follow me here?” he asked. He looked at the red building then back to Joel, who put his hands on Travis’ knee.

 

Travis carefully picked the foal up and held him in his arms, “Do you want to come in?” he asked. Joel nodded. “OK, just for a bit. Don’t want your mom to worry about you.” He opened the door and re-entered the house with Joel in his arms.

 

Travis set Joel down in the living room and watched him. Joel just sat on the floor and stared back at Travis for a minute then stood up and began to walk around the room.

 

“I guess only having two legs doesn’t slow a foal down,” Travis said. He laughed as Joel picked up a kazoo from the coffee table and blew into the small end. Joel looked at the plastic instrument, shook it, and then dropped back on the coffee table. Travis stood up and followed Joel into the kitchen, keeping careful eye on the foal and steering him away from anything dangerous.

 

After two hours following Travis around the house, Joel yawned at sat down on the floor. “We should get you home, before Duchess starts to worry.” Joel just nodded as Travis lifted him into his arms and carried him back to the barn.

 

Duchess was standing with her head over the edge of the open stall when Travis returned. She glared at her foal. Joel clung to Travis’ shirt but Travis easily pried his hands free and set him down.

 

“Go on,” he nudged the foal forwards. Duchess kept her glare fixed on her son as he dragged his feet back into the stall.

 

Joel wilted under Duchess’ stare. “Sowwy mommy.”

 

Travis’ jaw dropped. “Did you just talk?”

 

“Sowwy daddy,” Joel said, scuffing the dirt with one of his hooves.

 

Duchess was also staring at her son, slack jawed much like Travis. Travis put a hand to his forehead. He had to be hearing things right? Yes, it was real. The odd little foal had just spoken. Joel stared up and his “mommy” and “daddy” as they stared back at him.

 

It was a full minute before Travis broke the silence, “I’m heading back inside, take care.”

 

Travis was deep in thought for the rest of the day, carefully considering what he would do with this new development. Joel was clearly intelligent, not that that was ever in doubt, but the fact that he spoke meant he was learning and had grown up quickly in the last month. He wasn’t sure how it worked for horses but if he were human he wouldn’t be speaking for almost a year, well normally he wouldn’t but this was far from normal.

 

“I think my old textbook was here.” He dug through the old bookcase in his dad’s old room. “I just hope he doesn’t call me ‘daddy’ if anyone sees him. Last thing I want people to think,” Travis shuddered then shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that right now.

 

~~~

 

Over the next week Travis went through his old school textbooks. From the notes he took, and memories of his own elementary school days, he was able to assemble a rough lesson plan he hoped wouldn’t be too difficult for Joel to understand. After proofreading his work, Travis headed out to the barn.

 

“You heard Joel speak yesterday too, so I wanted to try and teach him.” Travis waited for Duchess to give a sign that she was listening. She gave him a look that told him to keep talking. “I found the old textbooks from school that my dad saved for me from school so I thought I could teach him how to read, write, do math and stuff.” Duchess stared back at him impassively. “If you still want him to sleep out here that’s fine, I mean just…” he trailed off as Duchess made a motion, tapping the latch on the stall with his muzzle then looking back at Travis, and flicking her muzzle upwards once then staring at Travis again.

 

Travis blinked a few times, “You want to be able to roam around whenever you want?”

 

Duchess nodded.

 

Travis sighed and put a hand to his head. “A few months ago I would have been crazy to let you do that but now…” He looked her over, staring back at her eyes which were full of human-like understanding, “Considering how you’ve behaved like over the last month I guess I can trust you to stay nearby. But you can’t fit in the house.”

 

Duchess rolled her eyes and snorted then motioned to the latch with her muzzle again.

 

Travis groaned, “Alright fine, you win, Duchess. Just be happy almost no one comes out here and keep watch for other people, can’t let them find out about Joel just yet.” Travis reached for the latch but Duchess beat him to it, using her muzzle to expertly flip the wooden bar up and over, unlocking the gate.

 

Travis gaped, “You mean you could do that all along? Or just this last month?” Duchess gave him a smirk. Travis stared for a moment then laughed. “Heheh, alright you’ve made your point.”

 

Travis stepped into the pen and knelt down to where Joel was napping. He gently shook the foal awake and waited until Joel sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stared up at him.

 

“Good morning Joel,” Travis whispered.

 

“Mo-nin daddy,” Joel mumbled.

 

“Joel, do you want to come to the house with me?” Travis asked. Joel nodded. Travis smiled and offered his hand to the foal, who grasped it tightly as Travis pulled him to his feet.

 

Joel practically clung to Travis’ leg on the walk back to the farmhouse, so much that Travis had to stop occasionally to make sure he wasn’t accidentally hitting him. Joel almost tripped over the floor as he stepped into the farmhouse, which still held wonder for him. Travis shut the door behind him and headed for the living room, with Joel following behind him.

 

“Now Joel, I do have another reason for bring you here. I want to start teaching you some things.” Travis set the papers he’d made up on the coffee table, “there’s a big world out there and you should be ready for it. I don’t know everything but I can help you be ready for what’s out there.”

 

Joel just stared at Travis then nodded, not quite understanding. “Okay.”

 

“Sorry if this gets a bit dull, but I’ve never done this before,” Travis sat down and began…

 

~~~

 

Teaching Joel was far from easy, and at first Joel struggled with the text on the pages. For the first couple weeks he just squinted and tried to sound out the words on the pages in front of him but slowly, he made progress.

 

After a month, Joel was finished with the board books and was learning to write. His somewhat stubby and wide fingers didn’t seem to impede him as much as Travis was afraid it would.

 

As spring finally ran into summer, Travis decided it was time to offer Joel a place to sleep in the house, after a short discussion with Duchess of course. Joel was a bit apprehensive but he agreed, as long as he could visit his mom every day, which he did, and Joel was set up in Travis’ old room from when he was a child.

 

For her part, Duchess was happier with the increased freedom she now had. Though wandering around the now deserted farm was eerily quiet she made the most of it and returned to her stall when night fell.

 

Once Joel had a basic handle on reading, writing and math he took off like a flash, easily tearing through all of Travis’ old workbooks in little more than sixth months. Joel was growing fast too; by the end of those six months he was more than half of Travis’ height, though finding clothes that fit the foal was still beyond Travis’ ability and he was too afraid to take the foal into town to get clothes tailored for him.

 

~~~

 

One year later. On one day that Joel was given time off from his studies, Travis decided to dig out an old guitar from his attic. After telling Joel he would be going into town for a couple hours, and to stay with Duchess, Travis departed to get his old instrument repaired and tuned.

 

Joel sat on a hay bale in the stall where he had been born and kicked his legs while looking up at his mother.

 

“Hi mom, was winter hard for you?” he asked.

 

Duchess nodded.

 

Joel frowned, “Sorry mom, I wish you could spend winter in the farm house, and I wish I could come out and see you but I don’t have any winter clothes and it’s too cold for me.”

 

Duchess just nodded again then reached down to nuzzle her son. Joel hugged her muzzle, “I wish you were more like me so you could live in the house with me and dad.” He didn’t let go.

 

Travis returned a little over two hours later and as he stepped out of his car holding his guitar case and a reusable shopping bag. He took a deep breath of the country air before he called out.

 

“Joel! I’m home!”

 

Joel awoke from his trance and stood up. “I’ll see you later mom,” he gave Duchess a kiss on her nose and left the stall to meet Travis. Duchess watched him go, her head resting on the stall door, then sighed and lay down for a nap.

 

Travis stood by his car until he saw Joel jogging towards him. Once he was close enough, Travis held up his guitar case, “I have a present for you, Joel.”

 

Joel slowed to a walk and looked at the black guitar case, “What is it?” he asked.

 

Travis smiled then began walking towards the house with Joel following close behind, “Something my father gave me when I was younger.”

 

Joel sat down on the couch next to Travis as he set a guitar tuner on the table, undid the latches on the case and lifted out the guitar. Joel stared at the varnished reddish wooden instrument as Travis lifted it up carefully and tested each of the six copper and zinc strings, making minute adjustments to the tuning keys until he was satisfied.

 

“My dad bought this for me. It cost a fair bit but I took guitar lessons and I enjoyed them. I might have done more if I didn’t have to help around the farm so much.” He smiled and blinked away a tear, “This thing is still good after almost a decade in the attic, it didn’t take as long to fix it as I thought it would.” He carefully passed the instrument to Joel, who was carefully took it into his hands. The guitar was a bit big for him. Travis smiled, seeing himself in Joel’s place the first time he’d held the instrument many years ago.

 

Joel touched the strings carefully for a moment then looked up at Travis. “What am I supposed to do, dad?”

 

Travis chuckled, “I’m going to teach you how to play the guitar. You don’t have to but I think you should have some sort of creative outlet.” Travis reached into his shopping bag and pulled out a beginner’s guitar lesson book, “I still mostly remember how to play but this should make things easier. I’ll teach you something new every Saturday and you can practise every day after regular lessons.” He passed a guitar pick to Joel, “Use this. It’ll make it a bit easier on your fingers.”

 

Joel took the pick carefully between his fingers and plucked the guitar’s strings a few times, getting a feel for the instrument. Travis smiled as he picked out the first of the lesson books, “Let’s begin, shall we?”

 

~~~

 

Joel took to music like nothing else. At first he was content to learn one new lesson per week and spent most of his free time practising. After a month, however, he started trying new lessons every three days, and his skill with the guitar picked up speed; he even figured out how to tune the guitar with Travis’ help and it wasn’t long before he figured out how to tune the instrument to his liking on his own.

 

It wasn’t quite perfect. Travis had to remind Joel a few times to do his school work when his practise sessions went on too long and they argued about what Joel needed to spend more time on. Joel began to sneak out to play what he’d learned for Duchess and get in practise. Travis caught on quickly but never objected directly, settling instead for keeping Joel on task during his lessons.

 

~~~

 

Three years later…

 

Joel stood on the house’s front porch, trying to stare through the darkness at the woods she knew were there, just a few kilometers away but hidden by the darkness before dawn. He took a breath, sighed and then took a careful drink from his coffee mug. He was fully grown now, a little over four feet tall and much stronger than he used to be.

 

Duchess was still alive, healthy, and running around daily which was a miracle at her age. Whatever had changed Joel when he was born had helped her keep going for so long; she didn’t appear to have aged a day.

 

“You’re up early,” Travis said as he emerged onto the porch.

 

Joel smiled, “I wanted to see the sunrise.”

 

Travis chuckled, “I couldn’t pay you to get up before sunrise any other day of summer, so why today?”

 

Joel finished off his coffee then set the mug on the railing. “A dream woke me up.”

 

Travis leaned over and gave Joel a worried look, “A nightmare?”

 

Joel shook his head then stared down at the railing, “No, not exactly. Some parts of it were scary but… it felt like it was trying to lead me somewhere.” As the sun finally broke over the horizon Joel looked out towards the now visible forest in the distance, raised his right arm and pointed at the forest. “I feel that, it’s trying to lead me there.”

 

Travis’ eyes widened, “What? Out there?”

 

Joel nodded as he kept staring at the forest. “Don’t ask me how I know, I just do. I have to go, I just…” Joel turned to his father, who had his mouth hanging open. “Dad, please… I have to do this.”

 

Travis wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth then sighed. “I need to think about this Joel. Just promise me you won’t leave without telling me or Duchess.”

 

Joel nodded, “I promise.”

 

“Good.” Travis nodded then re-entered the house. He sat on the couch and picked up the book he’d left on the side table. After half an hour of trying to read, Travis set the book down and groaned, putting a hand to his face and leaning backwards on the couch.

 

~~~

 

“What do I tell him?” Travis asked Duchess while sitting on a stool in her stall. “He’s been doing this for a week now, up at the crack of dawn every morning to stare at that forest. I’m scared that if I tell him no he’s eventually just going to disappear one morning and I’ll never see him again or worse, that he won’t and he’ll start hating me.”

 

Duchess nodded then looked out the barn door to where she could see her son, still standing on the front porch, staring out at the forest as he had every morning that week. After a few minutes of silence, Travis spoke again.

 

“I guess… if he feels he has to go then I should at least do what I can to help,” Travis stood up and headed back to the house. “Joel, come in. We need to pack,” Joel said.

 

“Dad?” Joel’s eyes, hooded in the early morning light, opened wide as his father passed. “Pack for what?”

 

“For you,” Travis said. He disappeared into the storage room and exited with a backpack. “I don’t know how long you’ll have to travel but I’ll do what I can to help you.”

 

Joel gave Travis a quick hug, “Thanks dad,” before he moved to grab what he considered essential for travel.

 

~~~

 

An hour later, Travis’ car pulled over at the edge of the forest and both he and Joel stepped out. Joel wore a hiking pack overstuffed with food and clothes; he stumbled slightly before he gained his balance. He stared at the dim sun-dappled floor of the forest and took a deep breath.

 

“Well, here I am,” Joel said. He stood there for a few minutes before his father tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Nervous?” he asked. Joel could only manage a nod. “I understand,” Travis went around behind the car, opened the trunk, and pulled out a guitar case. “Here, you should have this.”

 

“Dad, your guitar?” Joel stared, open mouthed as he received the slightly too big for him guitar case.

 

“I never really used it and you’ve taken to your lessons like a duck to water. If nothing else keep it to remember me by.” Travis said.

 

Joel stared at the case in his arms, tears welling in his eyes before he finally set it down. “Dad!” he flung himself at his father and grasped him in a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you for everything!”

 

“You’re welcome. I love you son and I’ll miss you.” Joel and Travis held each other for a time, “If you ever feel scared, or change your mind. You can always come home. Right now if you want,” Travis said before hr finally released him.

 

“Daaad…” Joel said, “Thank you.” Joel quickly picked up the guitar case and walked into the forest, fear that if he lingered even a moment longer he wouldn’t have been able to leave.

 

Travis watched his son disappearing into the trees for a few minutes. He wanted to stop him, to chase Joel down and drag him back home but something held him back. He couldn’t explain it but he just knew his son had to do this. He sighed, got back into his car, and drove home.


	3. The Founders Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel meets the rest of the animals that will become the founds of the Care Bear Family

Chapter 3: The Founders Meet

 

Joel had never walked so much in his life, especially not on such rough terrain. The flat land of the farm had always been agreeable. Even on bad days the worst he had to deal with were mud puddles or snow. At least he had started his journey in dry weather though there was still mud to walk around, or through as he just had.

 

Joel groaned, leaned up against a tree, lifted his right hoof up and scraped the mud out of his frog, off his sole, used a stick to get it out from between his horseshoe and nail then repeated the process for his left hoof. Once he was satisfied with his work Joel took a granola bar out of his back pack, readjusted the load on his back, then continued onwards following the same feeling that had set him on this journey whilst munching on his early lunch.

 

It was unusually quiet for this late into spring, other than the chattering of squirrels and the chirping of birds overhead Joel hadn’t seen or heard any animals, it was unnerving. Joel finished his food, stuffed the wrapper in the pocket of his pants, hefted his backpack and continued onwards.

 

Night fell and Joel stopped to camp. He had no tent, just a sleeping bag but it was enough. He had yet to see any other animals but that leant him a certain sense of safety as he lay in his sleeping bag.

 

Joel woke up with a sore back and he grumbled as he pulled himself out of his bag and stretched. “Gotta find a better spot next time,” he said as he dug out some more of his trail food as he continued on his way.

 

Another day passed relatively uneventfully for Joel, more walking, more eating, this time being more careful to avoid mud, and more silence. Joel still felt unnerved by the lack of animal noises but he pushed onwards, still alert.

 

Joel woke up much earlier on his third day, so early that it was still dark. With nothing else to do, Joel just lay inside his sleeping bag and waited until the sunlight that shone through the trees was bright enough for him to see.

 

As he set out, Joel reached for a drink from his canteen but only got a few drops out of the container.

 

“Out,” he shook the canteen just to make sure. He sighed and stuck the canteen back on his pack as he continued onwards.

 

It was shortly after midday when Joel heard running water. Following the sound, Joel found a stream running through the woods. “Phew.” Joel pulled out his canteen, unscrewed the top and leaned down to smell the water. It smelled different but whatever it was it as better than dehydrating so he filled it.

 

A sound from nearby caused Joel to look up while his canteen was filling and he found himself staring at a bear, but not like the kind he’d seen in books. The bear was a light cream color with a multicolored tuft of hair on her head, a white tummy, and heart shaped pink stamp on the end of her muzzle. Time suspended as they stared at each other until the bear stepped forwards.

 

“H-hello,” she said. Yes now that the bear was out in the open Joel was certain it was a she.

 

“H-hi.” Joel stood up and absent-mindedly screwed the lid back on to his now full canteen.

 

The bear stepped forwards, “I didn’t know there were others like us outside the forest.”

 

“Us?” Joel blinked, “There’s more of you?”

 

The cream bear giggled, “There’s only one of me, but there’s my mother, brother and his mate.” She took his free hand in her right and beamed, “Come with me, I’ll show you.”

 

“Whoa!” Joel stumbled and nearly fell face-first into the stream, just managing to get steady on his feet as the cream bear pulled him onward. Once he got used to the tug on his arm, Joel matched the cream bear’s pace and was able to walk up alongside her. “My name’s Joel, what’s your name?”

 

“I don’t have one,” she replied.

 

“What, why not?” Joel was perplexed.

 

“Don’t really need one, there’s just the four of us and we all look different,” the cream bear replied. “Why do you have a name?”

 

“My dad named me.”

 

The bear stopped for a moment and turned to face him, she narrowed her eyes, “I thought you said you never met another animal like you.”

 

Joel raised his hands defensively, canteen still in his left, “I haven’t, my dad’s human. Well he’s my adopted dad,” he added, taking the reprieve to stuff his canteen in his backpack.

 

“Oh, OK,” the bear expression relaxed. “We’re almost there, come on.” Thankfully the cream bear didn’t drag him and Joel matched her pace more leisurely this time.

 

Their destination was a large clearing centered around an ancient evergreen tree with a large hollow dug out under its roots. At their approach an older grey bear exited from under the tree to greet them.

 

“Hello de-. Who’s this,” the grey bear said. Though her face was calm her muscles tensed as the sight of the horse and Joel took a step back.

 

The cream bear turned to Joel, “Mom, this is Joel. He’s from the human world”

 

“Hello.” Joel took another step away from the cream bear, relaxing when the mother bear did.

 

“Oh my, from the human world.” The mother bear approached Joel and looked him up and down, “Is that why you’re dressed? What are humans like.”

 

“My dad was nice, I never really met any others.” Joel kept still as she looked him over, trembling slightly.

 

“So why did you come here?” the mother bear asked.

 

“I think I was called here.” Joel said as the mother bear’s gaze met his eyes.

 

“Called?” The mother bear raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just felt…something pulling me here and I had to go.” Joel gulped. Now that he said it out loud it sounded ridiculous.

 

“Maybe it was this.” The voice came from a new bear. This one was male, iridescent blue and holding a walking staff topped with a crystal in the shape of a valentine heart that constantly shifted color. The blue bear held the staff forward, extending the crystal towards Joel.

 

Joel reached out to the crystal, “What’s this?” he asked. He touched the crystal and felt a shock run up his arm, down his spine and through his head and limbs. He jumped back, “Yow!”

 

The blue bear smirked, “Sorry, I should have warned you.”

 

“The crystal emits a magical energy that draws our kind towards it.” The new female voice also came from the hollow as a moss green horse emerged. Horse? No, she had a spiraled horn sticking out from her forehead. Was she a unicorn? Unlike the other three she had long silver hair and, as Joel watched the blue bear help her out of the den, he could see she was pregnant.

 

“Joel, you’re staring.” The cream bear giggled and gave Joel a nudge. Joel shook his head and resettled his gaze on the two who had just emerged. The green unicorn, who also had streams of silver fur trailing off her heels, was leaning on the blue bear. He guessed that they were the cream bear’s brother and his mate.

 

The unicorn leaned up against the tree and took a deep breath, rubbing her swollen middle. “You should come inside,” she offered and gestured to the entrance to the den.

 

Joel sat down in the rough center of the large single room and looked around. He wasn’t surprised that there wasn’t any furniture inside the den, unless one counted the three beds of moss, one of which was twice the size of the other two. The others joined him and sat in a circle, the unicorn forced to lean backward because of her belly.

 

“So, where shall we start?” the mother bear asked.

 

Joel had to think for a moment, “Hmm, do you know why we are like this, oddly coloured and walking upright?”

 

“I think the answer is the same as why you’re here,” the blue bear held his staff forwards. “I barely remember when I was a normal bear cub. I was running from… something, probably the reason I was an orphan, when I stumbled across this crystal in a small pit. I reached out for it and the next thing I knew I was like this,” he indicated himself with his free hand.

 

“We just woke up like this that same spring. I went to sleep in fall as a normal bear expecting my first child and when I awoke we had changed,” the mother bear said. The cream bear nodded along with the story.

 

“I was travelling through this forest searching for this,” the unicorn touched the staff. “I sensed its magical energy and when I found it, I found him.”

 

~~~

 

The young iridescent blue bear had gone looking for food on his own. The crystal he had carried since he was a child had been fixed to the top of a tree branch about his height with pine resin, which made it easier to carry than the large chunk of crystal on its own. He grinned as he came across a ripe berry bush by a river and bit some of the berries off the stems, chewing with relish.

 

He was about to reach for another mouthful when he stopped, sniffed the air and went rigid. He backed away slowly, searching the surrounding brush for the source of the unfamiliar scent. He bared his teeth and issued forth a low growl. There! He could see it now. Whatever it was it was white and spying out at him from behind a bush. He stood up and relaxed his visage, whatever it was seemed to be scared of him.

 

“You can come out. I won’t hurt you,” he called to the bush.

 

The bush rustled for a moment and a long white face topped by a spiral horn poked out at him. The blue bear just stood in place, stunned as the rest of the creature emerged. It had a four thin, graceful legs ending in cloven hooves with silver fur streaming off the heels, a long silver mane down the back of its neck, a body like a deer’s and a long thin tail that ended in a tuft of silver fur. The blue bear watched as it approached him and pointer it’s horn at the staff.

 

“What? Oh this?” he held the staff forwards. The creature approached and inspected the staff, eyes focused on the crystal at the top. Before the bear could react, the creature touched its horn to the crystal and the area was bathed in a blinding white light. When the light receded the creature had changed. It had kept roughly the same body shape but she was now standing on two legs and her fur had changed to a moss green, save for her still silver hair.

 

“Whoa!” the bear stepped back, eyes wide.

 

The changed creature blinked then looked down at herself, “Oh-oh my!” she said in barely more than whisper.

 

“You can talk?” the bear asked, approaching her again.

 

She nodded, “What happened to me?” she extended one of her slim arms ahead of her, looking at her new fingers.

 

The bear looked from her to the color-changing crystal still attached to the top of his staff, “The same thing that happened to us, because of this.”

 

“Us?” she looked at the bear.

 

“There’s me, my sister and our mother.” He offered a hand to her and gave a small smile, “Come with me. I can show you.” She accepted the offered hand and he led her back to his home. “What kind of animal are you?” he asked.

 

“I’m a unicorn.”

 

~~~

 

“…and I’ve lived here since then.” The unicorn squeezed the blue bear’s hand and nuzzled him, “We became mates last summer.”

 

“So you’re due any day now?” Joel asked, his eyes drawn to her swollen middle.

 

The unicorn nodded, gave a warm smile and rubbed her tummy. Her mate placed a hand over hers as well.

 

“Where did you come from, Joel?” the mother bear asked.

 

“From my mother. But dad said I was born as a normal horse foal and transformed into this overnight. After that he taught me everything he knew and… that’s it really. Not much happened until I left to come here.” Joel sighed.

 

“What’s that thing?” the cream bear asked, pointing to the guitar case on Joel’s back.

 

Joel blinked then unfastened the case. He’d almost forgotten about the instrument he’d carried with him. It seemed rather frivolous now. “It’s a guitar.” He removed the instrument from it’s case and began to tune it. The unicorn and bears listened as he plucked the strings and adjusted the keys on the neck.

 

“A musical instrument?” The unicorn asked. Joel nodded. “Can you play something for us?”

 

“I know one song from a movie dad showed me.” Joel finished tuning and began to play.

 

(Over the rainbow)

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?

_Well I see trees of green and red roses too,_  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

_Well I see skies of blue_  
And I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Singing, "How do you do?"  
They're really singing, "I, I love you."

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world world

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?_

 

Joel looked up from his guitar and saw that the four of them were staring at him. Joel blushed and packed his guitar in its case. “Sorry. I could use some practise.”

 

“Oh no dear, it was quite lovely,” the mother bear smiled. “But we should get you settled for now, unless you planned on leaving before nightfall.”

 

“Oh no I wasn’t.” Joel unslung his backpack and pulled off his sleeping bag. Seeing the others stare he added: “It’s a sleeping bag, for camping or places like this.”

 

“I see,” the cream bear said. “Would you like to go foraging with me. I can show you where to search for food.”

 

“Oh, umm sure,” Joel chuckled nervously as he let the cream bear lead him out of the cave.

 

Foraging proved easier than Joel had expected, at least his companion knew where to find food. The cream bear could not help staring at Joel as he helped her gather armfuls of food and ended up asking a few questions while they foraged.

 

“What are those things on your feet?”

 

“Horseshoes. They’re supposed to protect my hooves,” Joel lifted a leg to give her a better look.

 

“What else was in that bag you brought with you.”

 

“Some food and a canteen, not much of it’s left now.”

 

“What are humans like?”

 

“I don’t really know. Dad didn’t want other humans to see me. He said they might take away if they did.”

 

They returned to the den as the sun was setting, bearing armfuls of root vegetables and early berries. Joel didn’t question the diet; he didn’t have a choice for food. Unsurprisingly the unicorn ate twice the amount the rest of them did, and probably more besides. With full bellies they all lay down to sleep, Joel climbing into his sleeping bag.

 

This felt right. He was among his own kind, but it felt like something was unfinished. There had to be something else, right?

 

~~~

 

It was one month later that the unicorn’s child was born.

 

Joel stood outside, doing his best to shut out the noises from the den and failing. It was nearly dusk when the cream bear poked her head out of the den.

 

“It’s done, Joel. You can come in now.”

 

Joel nodded. He could hear the newborn’s faint cries from inside as he descended. The unicorn lay against a wall, with her newborn in her arms. The newborn was a lime green colored bear that otherwise looked much like his father save for a dark green patch of fur on his forehead shaped like an eight-pointed star.

 

“He’s beautiful,” the unicorn whispered.

 

Joel said nothing as he watched the scene unfold before him. Was this how his dad had felt? Maybe… from what Travis had told him he was just one last foal for Duchess before he changed. The lime green cub gave a yawn and snuggled up against his mother and his father leant into his mate’s side and the three fell asleep. The mother bear followed suit soon after.

 

The den had become hot and stuffy so Joel crept outside to take in the cool night air. He breathed deep and let the cool breeze pass through his fur as he sat up against the tree that formed the den’s roof.

 

“Enjoying the night air?” The cream bear emerged from the den and sat down next to Joel.

 

Joel nodded. “Peaceful.” He looked up at the stars. “But now what?”

 

“Hmm, what do you mean?” the cream bear asked.

 

“I mean what are we going to do now? Are we just supposed to live here as wild animals or are we supposed to do something?” Joel sighed, “I was drawn here and I can’t believe it was just to live out my days here. I like you, but is this it?”

 

“You like me?” she scooted up close to Joel and gave him a gentle smile.

 

“Yes, I mean I, heheh…” Joel chuckled nervously.

 

She laughed, “I know what you meant but thank you anyway.” She gave Joel a quick nuzzle, “Don’t stay out too late, even summer nights can get cold.” She retreated back into the den.

 

Joel stared at where the bear had disappeared, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. Nevertheless, he stayed out for another half-hour before he re-entered the den, felt around for his sleeping bag and crawled in for the night.

 

~~~

 

It was nearly dawn when the inhabitants of the den were awakened by a bright rainbow of lights. Joel rubbed his eyes and stared at the source, the crystal atop the blue bear’s walking staff. The staff was standing upright of its own accord in the middle of the chamber. The unicorn hung onto her mate and cradled her newborn son in her other arm. The infant bear was awake too and was staring at the light along with the rest. The mother bear stood up and walked over to the staff. She reached out and touched the crystal and the light exploded, engulfing them.

 

Images flashed into their minds, sights and sounds unfamiliar to them blazed by at lightning speed. They caught glimpses of animals like themselves in all the colours of the rainbow. The images finally stopped on an image of a wooden sailing ship and a voice echoed in their heads. “You must save the cubs. They are out there waiting for you. The radiant heart crystal will take you to them. Now go!”

 

When day came, the den had been cleared out. The mother bear held the walking staff and followed a bright beam of light that extended from the crystal as it led them onwards.


	4. Home

Author’s Note: I just wanted to add here that I’ve received permission to use Soulful Heart Fox in this story. He won’t show up for a while but it didn’t feel right going back to the first chapter to add him to the list of thank yous where only new readers would see it so I’d like to thank Nebulabelt/GammaEradon for letting me use him. Now on with the story.

Chapter 4: Home

 

The call of gulls and the roar of the wind and waves were oddly calming for Joel as he stood behind the wheel of a sailing ship. One gull swooped down and landed on the wheel which startled him for a moment. He could swear he saw the gull smile at him before it took off to join its flock.

 

“How’s the weather look?” Joel looked down at the blue bear on the main deck.

 

“Just fine so far,” Joel replied. He turned his gaze forwards to the horizon. “I just wish I knew where we were going.”

 

“Want me to take over?” the blue bear offered.

 

Joel shook his head, “No thanks. Go spend time with your mate.”

 

The blue bear shook his head as he marched up to the wheel, “I spend enough time with her. You need a break, go see my sister and the cubs.”

 

Joel sighed and relinquished control of the wheel, “If you insist.” He trotted down the stairs and headed below decks.

 

The cabin was full of hanging cradles, each made from half a barrel, which were occupied by one or more multicolored infant animals. An orange cat, a blue dog, a pink elephant, a yellow pig, an orange lion, a blue rabbit, a purple raccoon, a purple penguin, a green lamb, an orange monkey, and over a dozen bears in all the colors of the rainbow. The unicorn sat in the corner feeding her son and the cream colored bear was rocking a blue bear cub in her arms. The cub was fussing and sniffling, his noise threatening to wake the other dozing cubs.

 

“There there,” she whispered, but it did little to settle the cub down. So the cream bear sang.

 

_“I keep recalling_

_How life used to be_

_Now and then I wonder:_

_Have we changed?_

_With you hand in mine,_

_All the moments shine_

_Like the pictures in a storybook,_

_We can turn the pages_

_Sharing pieces of the memory_

_I care for you now_

_As I did then_

_At our beginning_

_Our beginning…”_

 

She placed the blue bear back in his cradle and stepped back, only now noticing Joel’s presence below deck.

 

“That was beautiful,” Joel whispered as he walked over to her. “Where did you hear that?

 

She blushed, “I don’t know, it just came to me.”

 

Joel gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she giggled. “It’s so peaceful.”

 

“Do you think he’s still chasing us?” the bear asked.

 

Joel shuddered, “I hope not, we haven’t seen him for days at least.”

 

Her mother stood up from where she had been dozing and stretched. “I’ll go check up on deck,” she whispered as she passed Joel and her daughter.

 

The red cloud. They only regarded it as male because of the voice they heard from it as it chased them. Whatever it was it wanted them dead and so they kept running, running until they had been guided to the ship they now resided on.

 

Joel put his arms around the cream bear and hugged her close, “It’s going to be alright.”

 

Further conversation was halted by the crash of thunder from outside. It sent a chill up all of their spines. The unicorn set her son down to rest and darted for the steps upwards with Joel and the cream bear following close behind.

 

Up on deck lightning flashed overhead and rain poured down soaking them all instantly. The blue bear was wrestling with the ship’s wheel and trying to regain control. “This storm came out of nowhere! He must have found us!” Joel dashed up to help him push the wheel, only for them to feel a sudden lurch as the wheel spun wildly and threw both of them to the deck.

 

The blue bear sputtered and wiped rainwater from his eyes, “Gotta get-“ he was cut off by a loud crack of thunder as a lightning bolt struck the main mast, severing the sail and causing the ship’s mast to collapse nearly crushing the mother bear in the process.

 

The cream bear helped Joel to his feet and the peered over the edge of the ship, spotting a whirlpool forming in the water. Out from the whirlpool a red sea serpent emerged, its mouth full of razor sharp fangs and its eyes glowing red. The blue bear put his hands together and conjured a chunk of rock which he threw at the serpent, only for it to bounce harmlessly off the serpent’s snout. Roaring with anger it lunged forwards.

 

“Hurry!”

 

“The mast!” all five of them dove for the severed mast of their ship and heaved it upwards, catching it in the serpent’s jaws and holding them open. The serpent pulled back, shaking his head and struggling to free his teeth.

 

“Look out!” the unicorn pointed ahead to where a column of rising water had appeared, streaming up into the clouds above.

 

“What is it?” Joel asked.

 

“Whatever it is, we’re heading straight for it!” the blue bear shouted as he dove for the wheel again, trying to wrench the rudder away from, whatever it was. The red sea serpent still chased them and even with its jaws held open it made to strike the ship.

 

The hue of the water column changed to the six colors of the rainbow as the bowsprit touched it and it glowed before changing into a column of pure rainbow light. The bright light caused the sea serpent to recoil and roar in agony as the rest of the ship was caught up in the rainbow and lifted into the sky. The sea serpent finally broke the mast from its jaws and spoke in a deep rumbling voice. “Run, run while you can. No matter where you go I will find you. You cannot escape me. I am Dark Heart.” Dark Heart coiled himself into a spiral before his entire body changed into a whirlwind with two glowing red eyes and he flew off.

 

All five animals lay on the deck, panting, sweating, and soaking wet. As they rested a tingle of energy swept across the entire ship that regenerated the mast, created a star-shaped main sail, and coated the entire outer hull in clouds.

 

Joel was the first to recover and sit up. “What happened?” he rubbed his head.

 

“We’re flying. Eep!” The unicorn almost jumped to her hooves but fell back to the deck as a tiny red valentine heart and a tiny yellow five-pointed star, both with smiling faces, floated out of the now heart-shaped entrance to the hold and past the front of the ship. All five of them watched the little creatures as they floated up to greet a giant five pointed star that glowed a bright yellow and had the calm but weary features and voice of a kindly old man.

 

“Well done my little star and heart buddies, our search is now over. We have found creatures whose love and caring is so great that it sets them apart from the rest of the world.”

 

“Pardon me,” the mother bear raised her hand to get the star’s attention. “Who are you and what is all of this?”

 

“Ahh forgive me.” The star cast its gaze upon them. “I am the Great Wishing Star. I was created by all of the pure wishes of those who live on earth. I saw that the earth, especially children, would soon need guidance that only those with great caring can provide. For the great, love, caring and kindness you have shown you shall be known as True Heart Bear.” The cream bear felt a warmth on her tummy as it glowed then reveals a multicolored heart with a tiny pink heart inside. “Noble Heart Horse,” Joel’s tummy glowed as well, revealing a multicolored heart with a tiny pink star in the middle. “Sage Heart Bear,” the blue bear’s symbol was a heart made of multicolored rainbow dust. “Life Heart Unicorn,” the unicorn’s was an apple tree with heart shaped fruit. “And Grams Bear,” the mother bear’s symbol was a bloomed rose.

 

The newly named Sage Heart prodded his new tummy symbol. “How did you do this?” he asked.

 

“I sent the catalyst to change those it found worthy of carrying out this mission, the same catalyst that created myself,” the star replied.

 

“The catalyst? That crystal?” Life Heart glanced back to the hold.

 

“Yes. However, be wary for there are those like Dark Heart who will try to stop you, those who thrive off the misery of others. Sage Heart and Life Heart, as time passes you will be responsible for training those who will defend the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, the Care Bear Magi. Now welcome to your new home: The Kingdom of Caring.” The star lifted out of view as the clouds in front of the ship coalesced together and, before their eyes, what could only be described as a country made of clouds formed before them. Their cloud ship came to dock right in front of a fountain that spouted rainbow colored water.

 

The five friends brought all the cubs up from the hold, all of whom were wide awake following the night’s events. They all stared in awe at their new home. Before True Heart could ask “how to we get down?” her tummy shook and a rainbow shot out of her tummy symbol, creating a rainbow bridge from the ship to the cloudy shore. Without prompting the cubs jumped on the slide and bounced onto the soft clouds, each of them gaining a tummy symbol of their own as they hit the shore.

 

~~~

 

Exhaustion, that’s all Sage Heart Bear felt as he fell into bed next to Life Heart Unicorn. The cubs were all asleep in a giant nursery just down the hall from their bedrooms. Thankfully the exhaustion was universal and the cubs were all sleeping soundly after a short day of playing, exploring and watching the fireworks they had shot out of their tummy symbols. True Heart seemed the most worn out and had fallen asleep in a cloud bank shortly after they arrived, needing Noble Heart to rouse her and get her to their new home in this castle before the rest of them gathered the cubs up into the nursery.

 

~~~

 

It was over a week later that a loud crying roused Sage Heart from his rest. “Huh?” he looked up and over to the door, hearing the voices of Noble Heart and True Heart coming from the nursery accompanied by the loud crying they recognized as belonging to Brave Heart Lion.

 

“What is it?” Life Heart said, half-asleep.

 

“Sounds like Brave Heart again,” Sage Heart said groggily. “Should we get up?”

 

“No,” Life Heart gave him a kiss, “Sounds like True and Noble have it handled.” She snuggled up closer to Sage Heart. Soon they were both asleep again.

 

Thankfully it was dawn before they were roused, this time by Grams Bear, who knocked at the door to their room. “Sage Heart, Life Heart, we need your help.”

 

“Be there in a minute,” Life Heart said. She yawned and slipped out of bed. Sage Heart grumbled a bit but pushed himself up and slid into his slippers at the edge. By the time Sage Heart had cleared the sleep from his eyes Life Heart was already out the door. Sage Heart stretched and followed after her.

 

The sound of wailing greeted him as he exited. The cubs were up. The last fog evaporated from Sage Heart’s brain as he darted forwards into the nursery, finding Noble Heart, Grams Bear and Life Heart already hard at work. Life Heart was gathering and filling bottles for the cubs, Grams was checking for and changing diapers, and Noble Heart had gone to the kitchen and was pouring out some cereal for the four of them.

 

“Where’s True Heart,” Sage Heart asked as he grabbed a bowl, opting to just drink the cereal rather than waste time with a spoon.

 

“On earth,” Noble Heart took a gulp from his own bowl, “First caring mission.” He finished off his bowl and grabbed the two still full of cereal and milk. “We’ll take over, you eat,” he said, trading a bowl to Life Heart for Grumpy Bear, who finished off his bottle and promptly spat up on Noble’s nightgown. Sage Heart relieved Grams at the changing station, letting her get some breakfast as he powdered and diapered his son, Love Heart Bear.

 

“These are our mornings,” he muttered as he grabbed a bottle and put it in Love Heart’s mouth.

 

It took about 3 hours before they had seen to each cub and they were mostly all crawling around n the nursery floor. Sage Heart slumped into a chair, hand over his eyes. “Uggg, just five minutes,” he mumbled.

 

“I’m with you,” Noble Heart didn’t bother finding a chair, slumping against the wall and sliding to the ground. Seeing one of their guardians at rest, Harmony and Brave Heart crawled over to Noble Heart and tried to pull themselves onto his lap. Noble Heart wanted to protest, until he got a look at their faces, then sighed and resigned himself to being a small living jungle gym.

 

“Oh dear,” Grams took stock of the room. “Oh dear,” she did a second headcount of the cubs, “Swift Heart’s gone!”

 

“What!” Sage Heart was up on his feet. Noble Heart tried to get up but was afraid of hurting Harmony and Brave Heart.

 

“I just checked and she’s not here,” Grams did a third count just to be sure.

 

“She probably crawled somewhere when we were busy.” Sage Heart looked to where Noble Heart sat, “Watch the cubs while we search the castle, Noble.”

 

“No problem, I can’t go anywhere like this.” Noble Heart half raised an arm, attracting attention from more of the cubs.

 

After 20 minutes of frantic searching, Swift Heart Rabbit was no where to be found. “Oh no! Oh no!” Grams buried her face in her hands, “barely more than a week and we’ve already lost one.”

 

Sage Heart patted her back, “Easy mom, we’ll find her. We just need to think.”

 

“Noble Heart, when do you remember seeing her last?” Life Heart asked.

 

Noble Heart scratched his chin, “Well, I was talking with True Heart about the caring meter going off, I looked at the cubs,” he turned to look at Swift Heart’s vacant crib and saw the backpacks leaned up against the side. Noble Heart smacked his forehead, “The backpack she grabbed was right there,.Swift Heart must have slipped in when we weren’t looking.”

 

“We won’t know until my sister gets back. We might as well take a look around this place now that it’s daylight,” Sage Heart offered.

 

Noble Heart’s stomach growled. “After we get something to eat.”

 

It was late afternoon by the time True Heart returned with fraternal twins John and Dawn in tow. Thankfully the cubs had been put down for a nap and True Heart returned Swift Heart Rabbit to her crib.

 

John and Dawn stood in awe of the nursery around them, especially at the other four founders that greeted them. “Is this all real?”

 

“I can assure you it’s very real. Welcome to the Kingdom of Caring,” Noble Heart gave them a smile.

 

“John and Dawn have come to learn more about how to share their feelings,” True Heart said.

 

“Well then, we-,” Grams was cut off when the audible bell of the caring meter went off again. Noble Heart, True Heart and Sage Heart darted to the window and peered out at the caring meter as it dropped another point.

 

“It’s going off again,” True Heart said as John and Dawn approached the trio.

 

“If it’s dropping that low, this time it might be Dark Heart,” Sage Heart furrowed his brow.

 

“Who’s Dark Heart?” John asked.

 

“Let’s hope you never find out,” Noble Heart said as he cast a glance back at their guests.

 

“If it is Dark Heart it’ll take more than one of us,” True Heart said, pumping her fists.

 

“We can’t all go, someone has to look after the cubs,” Noble Heart said. He turned to face the thankfully asleep nursery.

 

“You three go and we’ll watch them,” Grams said. She approached the three at the window and forcefully nudged them towards the door.

 

“But-” Sage Heart tried to protest.

 

“It will be fine,” Life Heart assured him. “John and Dawn can help us. Now go,” she said as Grams finally ushered them out the door. Grams waited by the door until she saw the three of them flying away in a car made of clouds.

 

As if on cue, every single cub in the nursery started bawling up a storm, thrashing in their cribs and demanding attention.

 

“When it rains it pours,” Life Heart sighed as she moved to comfort Tenderheart, who was closest to her. She sniffed, grimaced, then called out, “John, can you open that cupboard over there and bring out some fresh diapers.” She nodded towards a cupboard on the wall.

 

“Here?” John asked as he approached and opened the cupboard. Life Heart didn’t need to answer as he saw piles of cloth diapers in the cupboard. Grabbing an armful of diapers, he headed over to Life Heart who already had Tenderheart on a changing table.

 

“Dawn, help me with the formula.” Grams took Dawn’s hands and led her to another cupboard, this one full of small blue baby bottles. Once they were laden with them they headed for the kitchen and grams grabbed the mixture for the formula that had been provided for them. “Boil some water and get the lids off,” Grams said as she began mixing the formula.

 

With so many cubs waiting for care Life Heart was run ragged. She cast a glance over at John who, despite some hesitance, took to his task with dedication, if not enthusiasm. She had to use her magic to set up a bathing basin for the cubs and filling it with water and soap as she finished removing and chucking a messy diaper in the laundry bin.

 

John just stared as the bathtub floated over to the faucet and filled itself seemingly without help. “How did you do that?”

 

“I’m a unicorn, it’s magic. We can talk later, please help me here,” Life Heart said as she moved the bath next to the table and gently bathed Tenderheart before tying a fresh diaper one and putting him back to bed. John followed suit with Brave Heart as Life Heart lifted a still crying Cheer Bear up to the table.

 

Tenderheart began to fuss after being put to bed but thankfully at that point Dawn came over, the first few bottles of formula in her arms. “Here you go,” she said, offering the bottle to Tenderheart, who instantly latched on to the bottle and sucked greedily. Grams approached with more bottles on a tray and began handing them out to each cub as she were laid into their cribs, all the while softly singing to the cubs.

 

_“I care for you,_

_It’s kind of magical it just takes two._

_To share with you,_

_I’d like to show you by the little things I do._

_It warms my heart,_

_To think that you might feel like sharing too._

_That’s what it’s all about_

_Because I care for you._

_“It isn’t so hard,_

_All you have to do is try,_

_Now you have to make the first move,_

_You’ll see good things usually multiply._

_“Somehow is all work no it’s really not so rare._

_Give a little here,_

_Five a little there_

_No it doesn’t take much to show you care._

_“I care for you,_

_It’s kind of magical it just takes two._

_To share with you,_

_I’d like to show you by the little things I do._

_It warms my heart,_

_To think that you might feel like sharing too._

_That’s what it’s all about because I care for you.”_

 

After over three hours of care, diapering, bathing, occasionally replacing the water, and mixing formula, the cubs were all settled down. Grams checked each crib, removing emptied bottled and burping the cubs that had finished eating before she set them down and they fell asleep again, showing Dawn how to do the same.

 

Somehow, Grumpy Bear had ended up with a fresh diaper tied around his head and John could swear the blue cub was glaring at him for this mix up.

 

“Oops,” he chuckled as he removed the diaper and tied it properly around Grumpy’s bottom before he lifted the cub over and sat in one of the room’s rocking chairs. Life Heart was already there, bottle-feeding Love Heart in the other chair.

 

“There there,” Life Heart cooed as her son finished the bottle and she burped him over her shoulder. Once he was asleep, Life Heart replaced Love Heart in his crib.

 

Dawn slumped into another chair and yawned. “So tired,” she mumbled.

 

“You did very well for a first time. Get some sleep and we’ll have you back before anyone knows you’re gone,” Life Heart said.

 

“That’s good,” John said as Life Heart relieved him of a now sleeping Grumpy Bear. Soon both humans were fast asleep.

 

True Heart, Noble Heart and Sage Heart returned less than an hour later. Noble Heart grumbled in his seat as they touched down. “Nothing. No sign of Dark Heart or even someone in trouble. This was a waste of time.”

 

“Maybe…” True Heart sighed as they entered the castle. She peered into the nursery, only to see Grams make a ‘shush’ motion with a finger to her lips as she pointed to their still sleeping visitors.

 

“You left two children who didn’t think they could do anything right and returned to find two ‘world class’ babysitters,” Grams chuckled softly.

 

“They did very well considering the work load,” Life Heart nodded with Grams’ statement.

 

“At least some good came of this.” Sage Heart smiled and put his arm around Life Heart.

 

“We should probably wake them up before too long, I don’t want the camp councillors to worry about them.” True Heart said.

 

“Just let them rest a little longer, we’ll have them back to camp before dawn.” Noble Heart nodded.

 

A/N: Sorry for the delay, took me a while. Just so you know I’m not going to go through every scene of Care Bears 2, just the ones with major alterations. Just assume that Grams, Sage Heart and Life Heart are there for most of the major scenes. Also I really wanted to fix what I saw as a really creepy scene with the baby-care-o-matic where the founders leave two kids they just met to look after all the cubs they’re supposed to take care of.


	5. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disasters strike and force the Founders to make the hardest decision they ever have.

Chapter 5: Disaster

 

The needle was stuck at 9.

 

The caring meter was a barometer-like meter in a heart-shaped case atop a two-meter tall red and white barber-pole striped tower; the meter itself was indicated by a half-circle of hearts of increasing size to the left with numbers marked from 1 to 10, with 10 being at the top and 1 on the bottom, with an arrow that had a heart shaped tip to point to the current level of caring (the right side of the dial mirrored the left with hearts without numbers). Its purpose was to inform the Care Bear Family when things were wrong on earth where they could help, whether that was because a child was dealing with a personal problem they couldn’t handle on their own and couldn’t speak to adults about, or someone like Dark Heart was corrupting people to take actions against their own interests or to deliberately harm themselves or others.

 

True Heart had climbed a folding step ladder, that was stored under the caring meter’s platform, and had the glass cover of the meter opened on its hinge. She tapped the arrow and watched it quiver for a moment then resettle on 9.

 

“How does it look, True Heart?” Noble Heart called from below, where he held the ladder stable.

 

“Still stuck. The same as last week,” True Heart said. She sighed, frowned and shut the glass, “And still no idea what’s causing it.”

 

Noble Heart glanced over at where Sage Heart stood at the observation deck, peering through the star-o-scope: a star-shaped telescope with a heart-shaped lens that let them see all the way down to earth with incredible clarity. “It’s not Dark Heart, he’s been quiet ever since that summer camp ended,” Noble Heart said. He stepped aside as True Heart dismounted the ladder. “No use worrying about it until we find something, True Heart.”

 

“I know, but I can’t help it. Someone out there needs our help and all we’re doing is sitting up here.” True Heart twiddled her fingers nervously.

 

Noble Heart chuckled, “I don’t think that’s all we’re doing, with 30 or so little cubs to look after.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, “But it’s good that you worry, just don’t get too worried for your own sake.”

 

True Heart blushed and smiled. “I’ll try.” Noble Heart put and arm around True Heart’s shoulders and she put an arm around his middle as they walked back towards the castle.

 

That was when the caring meter started going haywire. Noble Heart and True Heart spun around, almost knocking each over other, as the loud tones of the caring meter set up a cacophony, the arrow spinning wildly, stopping then waving back and forth from 5 to the mid point of the right side and back again.

 

“W-What?” True Heart stammered out.

 

“Over here! Hurry!” Sage Heart shout snapped their attention to where the blue bear stood, keeping the star-o-scope steady on the hinge that connected it to the railing of the observation deck. Noble Heart and True Heart almost bowled each-other over as they scrambled to Sage Heart’s side but Noble stood aside to let True Heart peer through the lens. She saw a cloud of shimmering energy hovering over what looked like the remains of a rural town.

 

“What is that?” True Heart asked, stepping back to allow Noble Heart to look through the star-o-scope.

 

“Some sort of magical explosion, I think. I just caught the end of it,” Sage Heart’s eyes were wide. “That has to be what made the meter go crazy.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Noble Heart stepped back, turned around and used his tummy symbol to conjure a car made of clouds with a pastel colored control panel and dashboard. “Let’s go.”

 

“Just a moment,” True Heart waved to catch the attention of a star buddy floating nearby. When it flew down to her she said, “Tell mom and Life Heart we’re going down to Earth, we’ll be back as soon as we can.” The star buddy nodded then flew off back to the castle as True Heart jogged over to the cloud car and got into the passenger seat. With Noble Heart at the controls and Sage Heart in the back they took off for earth.

 

To describe the town as a “blasted wasteland” would have been a compliment. The houses were scattered in pieces everywhere and those that were still standing were missing most of their walls. The ground was scorched and littered with craters, and the bodies. Sage Heart threw a hand to his mouth and ran to a mostly intact garbage can where he promptly lost his lunch. True Heart covered her eyes and Noble Heart averted his gaze.

 

“What happened here?” Noble Heart asked.

 

“Do we really want to know?” Sage Heart asked as he stood up on wobbly legs.

 

A loud bang caused all three of them to drop the ground as someone shouted at them. “St-stay away from me!”

 

Noble Heart looked up to see a man in tattered clothes pointing a beat up rifle at them.

 

“You got the others but you won’t get me!” the man shouted as he jammed the bolt on the rifle and loaded another round.

 

“Wait! Please! We don’t want to hurt you!” True Heart shouted but stayed down, hands over her head.

 

“No! Die!” he aimed at True Heart and pulled the trigger. A wall of earth erupted in front of True Heart right before the rifle went off, putting a sizeable dent in the wall but stopping the bullet. “Monsters!” the man shouted. He dropped his rifle and ran as the earth wall fell away.

 

Noble Heart pushed himself up and ran over to True Heart. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you OK?” he whispered.

 

“Oh Noble!” True Heart looked up, her eyes wide and filled with tears, “He was going to-, I couldn’t…” A moment later she had latched herself onto Noble Heart and was crying into his shoulder. Noble Heart patted her back and just held her.

 

“Wait! Stop! We don’t want to hurt you!” After he created the wall to save True Heart, Sage Heart had pulled himself away from the trash can and took off at a run after the man. The man didn’t stop running but turned his head to watch the blue bear running after him, and tripped.

 

Sage Heart skid to a halt and stared, mouth agape. The man had fallen on a pile of debris with large glass shards and broken gardening tools. If he hadn’t already done so earlier, Sage Heart might have hurled on the spot. Instead he kept his composure as best he could and crept up to the man. He was lying very still.

 

“H-hello?” he asked. The man twitched and jerked for a moment, letting out a shuddering noise. Sage Heart yelped and jumped back, then nothing. The man lay still again. Sage Heart took a deep breath and approached the man, not wanting to touch his body or the sharp objects that had pierced his skin. He looked as close as he could to check and finally got an answer: he wasn’t breathing. Sage Heart dropped his head into his hands as tears filled his eyes, then he turned and walked away, wiping tears from his face with the back of his arm.

 

Noble Heart and True Heart were still huddled together on their knees when Sage Heart returned. Noble Heart looked up and asked, “What happened?”

 

“He ran, then tripped and fell… onto some sharp stuff. He’s dead,” Sage Heart took a deep, shuddering breath. “What could have done this?”

 

Noble Heart was about to answer when thunder rumbled overhead. All three of them looked up and saw the red cloud billowing overhead.

 

“Dark Heart!” True Heart shouted, standing up and facing the cloud, eyes furrowed.

 

“WHAT HAVE WE HERE!” Dark Heart’s voice boomed across the ruins of the town, “THREE OF THE FOUNDERS AWAY FROM HOME!”

 

“Is that why you did this! To bring us here?!” True Heart demanded.

 

“I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THIS, BUT I WILL END YOU!” Red lightning crackled and shot towards the three founders. Sage Heart raised his hands, creating a wall of earth in mid-air which exploded as the lightning struck it. Noble Heart, True Heart and Sage Heart fired off beams of white light from their tummy symbols at Dark Heart.

 

The Care Bear Stare and Care Bear Cousin Call, their greatest weapons against beings like Dark Heart. Its touch burned those who lacked the desire or ability to feel positive emotions or those who wished to bring harm to others. Dark Heart bellowed in pain as the stares struck him and scattered more lightning at them, this time every bolt scattered wide, some destroying what remained of the houses. Despite his effort, Dark Heart withered under their assault and started to retreat.

 

“YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON? AS WE SPEAK YOUR PRECIOUS CUBS WILL BE TAKEN!” Dark Heart continued his retreat.

 

“What?!” Noble Heart was rooted to the spot in shock, mouth agape.

 

Sage Heart conjured a cloud car from his tummy symbol and all but dove into the seat, shouting, “Get in! Hurry!” This shocked Noble Heart out of his stupor as he and True Heart jumped into the car and Sage Heart gunned the engine and blasted towards the Kingdom of Caring.

 

The cloud car disintegrated on landing and threw the three founders to the clouds. True Heart was the first to her feet and she screamed, “The castle!” Sage Heart and Noble Heart shot to their feet and stared for just a moment.

 

The castle was under assault by dozens of flying transparent grey shapes, formless save for two arms ending in three clawed hands, a pair of horns, and two red eyes with pinprick pupils.

 

A bright white beam of light shot forth from the nursery. “The cubs!” Sage Heart shouted.

 

“Let’s go!” Noble Heart took off at a run, with True Heart and Sage Heart close behind him. Some of the shadows spotted the three running towards the castle and dove at them. “Care Bear Cousin Call!” Noble Heart shouted, firing off a beam of white light as the shadows. They shrieked in pain and disintegrated at the touch of his call.

 

“Keep moving, Noble Heart!” True Heart shouted, spurring the horse to gallop after them.

 

“Care Bear Stare!” True Heart’s stare cleared away more of the shadows that dove down at them, one almost slashing at her with its claws. Sage Heart leapt ahead and almost yanked the door at the entrance of his hinges, holding it open long enough to let True and Noble Heart before he pulled the door in behind him and barred it. He turned to speak to his friends, but they were already bolting up the stairs to the nursery. Sage Heart ran after them, nearly tripping on the stairs as he ascended.

 

Grams Bear and Life Heart Unicorn were exhausted. The shadows kept swooping in and making grabs at the terrified cubs but each time one of them would fire off a stare or call and repulse or destroy the creatures. Life Heart stumbled as she moved to guard Love-a-Lot Bear, who was crying like so many of the cubs. The unicorn’s stare went wide as the shadow grabbed at her. A voice hissed in her ear, “unicooooorn” and she shrieked as it dragged her towards the window.

 

“Life Heart!” Noble Heart was first up the stairs and he fired his call at the shadow, but missed as Life Heart was dragged towards the window.

 

“Let her go!” Sage Heart shouted and he charged at the shadow as Life Heart dug her hooves in, trying to avoid being dragged away. Sage Heart grabbed her arms and pulled her back, moving his body closer so he could get his arms around her torso for better support.

 

“Help me!” Life Heart cried as even with Sage Heart’s help they were slipping towards the window. Grams, Noble and True Heart wanted to help but more shadows poured towards the cubs and they were forced to stay back.

 

Life Heart was practically out the window when her horn lit up, “No NOOOOO!” she cried as her tummy symbol lit up and a sphere of white light poured out from her. It spread to encompass the entire castle, pushing the shadows away as it grew. A minute later Life Heart collapsed and Sage Heart pulled her back into the castle. The shadows were gone.

 

The cubs were still upset and suddenly Noble Heart, True Heart and Grams Bear had another crisis on their hands. Sage Heart was about to go and help them, when Life Heart pulled him up against her. “Don’t go,” she whispered.

 

“I won’t.” Sage Heart turned around and hugged her, “I’m here, Life Heart.” He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

It took two hours to calm the cubs down, especially since some of them started demanding food or changing now that they were roused. Sage Heart had to practically drag Life Heart to their kitchen table where Grams Bear had made them some hot chocolate to help calm their nerves. The five of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Sage Heart rubbed Life Heart’s back and they all just sipped at their drinks.

 

“How did you that, Life Heart?” Grams finally asked.

 

“I don’t know. I just tried to push them away with my magic and stare and… it just happened,” Life Heart whispered.

 

“So what do we do now?” True Heart asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Noble Heart said. “If Dark Heart can send those shadows here then where can we be safe?”

 

“I think I know some places,” Grams Bear said. The other four turned to look at her as she continued. “I went exploring a while ago and found two places nearby. A forest and a small town made of clouds.”

 

“I don’t remember seeing those places anywhere,” Noble Heart said.

 

“Neither do I, but maybe the Great Wishing Star was working on them to expand our home for when the cubs grow up. Can you imagine all of us trying to live here when we’re grown up?” True Heart giggled slightly, setting off some mild laughter from the others.

 

“If that’s the case, maybe we should split the cubs up, so at least if something bad happens they aren’t all lost,” Sage Heart suggested.

 

“Split them up?” Noble Heart gaped, “But how? We’ve been together since we got here.”

 

“It’s only been a couple months, and it’s not like we won’t see each other ever again. The cubs aren’t going to need our supervision forever,” Grams said.

 

“I don’t know,” True Heart folded her arms, “I mean what if we’re wrong and this is all a trick to get us to weaken ourselves?”

 

“Let’s sleep on it. We need it after all that happened today,” Sage Heart said.

 

Life Heart looked up at her husband, “What happened on earth.”

 

“We found a town blown apart, and a man tried to shoot us then… fell onto some sharp stuff and… died,” Sage Heart cleared his throat and looked down at the table.

 

“Oh my!” Life Heart clapped a hand to her mouth.

 

“Then Dark Heart showed up, but we chased him off. That’s when he told us what was happening here and we raced back to help,” Noble Heart added.

 

“It’s been a busy day all over,” Grams Bear yawned. “We should all get some sleep.” The others nodded and got up. Grams, Life Heart and Sage Heart headed to their rooms while True Heart and Noble Heart stayed behind to clean up the few dishes they’d left from earlier that day.

 

Noble Heart scrubbed the inside of the kettle and dunked it in the rinsing water before he passed it to True Heart, who dried it and set it back in the cupboard. While Noble Heart was wiping out one of the mugs he asked, “Do we really have to split them up, True Heart?”

 

True Heart sighed as she dried out the mug and put it up in the cupboard, “I don’t know yet. Sage Heart has a point: if something bad happens here then it’s all over for everyone. But if we split up…”

 

“I’ll miss this place too,” Noble Heart reached for a plate from lunch earlier in the day. “And I’ll miss you if we’re apart.”

 

True Heart smiled. “I’ll miss you too, Noble Heart.” She took the plate from him and dried it. Noble Heart smiled and blushed slightly. They continued in silence until the dishes were all put away. True Heart took Noble Heart’s hand as they headed for their rooms. When they reached their rooms Noble Heart tried to pull away only to find True Heart still gripping his hand.

 

She looked at him with pleading eyes. “Noble Heart, please stay with me. Just for tonight.”

 

Noble Heart blinked, then smiled and nodded. “OK.” She let her lead him into her room.

 

Thankfully all of their beds were big enough for two and both Noble Heart and True Heart slipped under the covers together. Neither felt like the hassle of pulling on their nightgowns tonight, it was warm enough with the two of them. They snuggled up together and despite the day’s events, they were happy.

 

“Thank you, True Heart.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Being here with me, and being there all the time.”

 

“You’re welcome, and thank you too.” True Heart kissed him.

 

Noble Heart smiled. “I love you, True Heart Bear.”

 

“I love you too, Noble Heart Horse.” They giggled and chuckled for a moment, then kissed again, pulling each other close as they did so.

 

OoOoO

 

Morning came much too soon for the new couple. Noble Heart awoke to find True Heart standing at the window. She turned back to Noble Heart and smiled. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning,” Noble Heart slid out of bed and joined her at the window. He put his arm around her shoulders and they watched the sun rise. “You’re amazing, kind, honest and sweet,” he whispered to her.

 

True Heart giggled, “And you’re so noble, generous and gentle. Thank you for being here with me.”

 

“Thank you for staying with me.” They kissed.

 

They finally tore themselves away from the window and headed for the kitchen, stopping to check on the cubs first, and set about the business of breakfast.

 

Once Noble Heart was finished he said, “True Heart, I’m going to see my parents today. Would you like to come with me?”

 

“Today?” True Heart looked worriedly out the door to the kitchen to the nursery.

 

“It won’t be for long, just long enough to say hello and catch up with them. I want you to meet them,” Noble Heart assured her.

 

“I suppose, but not until the others wake up,” True Heart said.

 

“Of course.”

 

True Heart and Noble Heart left an hour later, once Grams, Sage Heart and Life Heart were awake. The journey down to earth was mostly spent in silence with True Heart casting worried glances over her shoulder back at the clouds every few minutes. Noble Heart wanted to tell her not to worry except he was worried too. He promised himself he’d just drop in to see Travis and Duchess and introduce them to True Heart before he went home.

 

The old farm was much the same as when Noble Heart had left. The cloud car touched down outside the farmhouse and both Noble Heart and True Heart stepped out. “I’ll go see if dad’s home, then we can go see mom.” Noble Heart said before he walked up to the farmhouse door. Noble Heart knocked three times and waited for a moment. He was relieved to hear footsteps approaching and the inside door open.

 

“Joel?” Travis stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, mouth agape as he saw his adopted son standing there without clothes and with a rainbow colored heart on his tummy with a star at the center.

 

Noble Heart smiled. “Hi dad.” For an instant he wasn’t Noble Heart Horse, founder of the Care Bear Cousins, he was Joel again, the little two-legged foal who had grown up on this farm what felt like so long ago.

 

Travis hastily opened the door, knelt down and hugged his son who hugged him back, “Where have you been? What happened to you? Why do you have a tattoo on your stomach?”

 

“Those are very long stories, dad, and I’ll tell you in a moment. Right now I want you to meet someone.” Noble Heart let his father go and turned to allow Travis to see True Heart, who had walked up to the deck while they were talking.

 

“Hello, Travis. I’m True Heart Bear,” she introduced herself, holding her hands in front of her as she spoke.

 

“True Heart Bear?” Joel looked skeptical.

 

“And I’m called Noble Heart Horse now. Can we come in, dad? I have a lot I want to tell you,” Noble Heart said.

 

“Of course, of course.” Travis stepped back and allowed Noble Heart and True Heart to enter.

 

Over a small snack and some coffee Noble Heart and True Heart relayed their whole story: Joel meeting them in the woods, the message from the crystal, the search for the cubs, the journey on the boat, their arrival at the Kingdom of Caring, the task bestowed upon them by the Great Wishing Star, and the events of the previous night including both the attack and the two of them confessing their feelings for each other.

 

“Sounds like a busy life,” Travis said before he took a big gulp from his coffee. He smiled, “I’m happy for you two.” He watched them smile at each other then sighed and set his mug down. “It’s a good thing you came today, Joel. There’s something you need to know about Duchess.”

 

“Mom!” Joel snapped his gaze back to Travis, “What’s wrong?”

 

Travis took a deep breath, “She’s dying, Joel. The vet said it’s cholic and… she’s too old to survive any sort of treatment. I think she’s been holding on until you came back.”

 

Noble Heart sat still only for a moment before he pushed his chair away from the table and bolted for the barn. True Heart followed shortly thereafter, leaving Travis to clean up.

 

Noble Heart stopped when he came to the barn door, catching his breath and nerving himself for what he might find inside. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see True Heart standing there, she was breathing heavily as well. She looked at him and then to the barn door and nodded. Noble Heart took one last breath and stepped into the barn.

 

Duchess lay on the ground in her open stall, breathing shallowly. She was sick, thin and pale-looking with her crippled leg curled up near her stomach. She looked up at the creak of the barn door and smiled weakly at her son.

 

“Mom.” Noble Heart choked up as he approached her. Duchess did her best to nuzzle her son and he hugged her around her neck. “I’m sorry, I should have come to see you sooner, but…” Noble Heart broke down crying. True Heart stayed back by the door, watching the scene unfold and wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her arm.

 

Noble Heart finally found his voice again and moved to let her see him better. “I met someone special to me, do you want to meet her?” Duchess nodded and Noble Heart beckoned True Heart to approach.

 

“Hello, Duchess. I’m True Heart Bear,” she said.

 

Despite her condition, Duchess looked skeptical at her son’s choice of friend. Weak as she was she knew bears were dangerous. True Heart withered slightly under the surprisingly harsh stare from the sick mare in front of her. Noble Heart looked from his mother to True Heart then back again, “It’s alright. I promise.” Noble Heart stood up and took True Heart’s hand. “I love her, she means the world to me, mom. I…I wanted you to meet her while you have the chance.” Noble Heart tried to swallow the lump of emotion in his throat.

 

True Heart stepped forwards and knelt to look into Duchess’ eyes. “I love him, and I promise I’ll never do anything to hurt him. I’m just happy I got to meet you. I wish you could be like us, Duchess, you’d love the Kingdom of Caring.” Duchess just nodded and lay down to rest.

 

Noble Heart and True Heart stood outside the barn door. Noble Heart clenched his hands into fists and set his eyes. “It’s not fair!” he shouted, making True Heart jump, “Why does she have to die? Why can’t she be one of us?” Tears were streaming from Noble Heart’s eyes. True Heart wanted to say something, anything to comfort him, but all she could do was to hug him and try to clear the tears from his face. Noble Heart returned the hug and they just stood there until Travis approached.

 

“Was she happy to see you?” Travis asked. Noble Heart just nodded. “That’s good. The vet said I should put her to sleep but I just didn’t have the heart. I don’t know if she’ll hang on much longer though.”

 

Noble Heart nodded. “True Heart, I have to stay. I can’t leave her now. Go back home and I’ll be there when it’s… over.”

 

“I understand.” True Heart gave Noble Heart a kiss then conjured a cloud car and flew off back to the kingdom of caring.

 

Travis couldn’t help but stare in wonder as the vehicle made of clouds flew into the sky. “You really have a strange world you live in, Joel,” he said.

 

“Yeah…” Noble Heart scuffed the dirt with his hoof. “So what are you going to do?”

 

“Honestly, I think I’m going to sell the farm.” Travis sighed, “There’s not much left for me here.”

 

“What!?” Noble Heart started, “But this is our home, where we were born and raised, we…”

 

“I know, Joel, I know. But I can’t farm to save my life and what I’ve learned is only good for work in the city. Not much chance to meet anyone special to me out here, and I know a few people who would want the land. I might keep the farmhouse though…” Travis sighed.

 

“Where are you going to live, dad?” Noble Heart asked.

 

Travis shook his head, “I don’t know yet.”

 

“I… see.” Noble Heart wiped tears from his eyes.

 

“Will you visit again soon?”

 

“I can’t, I have responsibilities back home. Today might be the last day I can get away for months, or maybe years.”

 

“Oh.” Travis put his hands in his pockets. He tried to force a smile, “Maybe we’ll meet again someday, when we both have our own families.”

 

Noble Heart managed a smirk, “And our kids can play together.” He stood away from the barn wall. “I’m going to go sit with mom.”

 

“OK. I’ll bring lunch out if you’re still here by then.”

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

OoOoO

 

“I can’t leave! Not now,” Life Heart Unicorn huddled in a corner, holding her head and shaking back and forth.

 

“Life Heart, please…” Grams approached Life Heart and put a hand on her shoulder, only for Life Heart to swat it away.

 

“It was trying to take me, I couldn’t stop it,” Life Heart whispered. True Heart and Sage Heart exchanged worried glances, unsure if they should approach her.

 

The sound of a cloud car landing caught their attention and a couple minutes later Noble Heart walked into the kitchen. He looked over at Life Heart and asked, “Life Heart, what’s wrong?”

 

“She scared of leaving the castle because of the shadow that tried to carry her away,” True Heart said.

 

“Leaving?” Noble Heart asked, he blinked a few times.

 

Sage Heart nodded, “After the attack last night, we’ve decided to split up the cubs. There are too many of them to protect all at once and if they’re all in the same place and we fail…”

 

Noble Heart hung his head and sighed, “I guess that makes sense. Where are we going?”

 

“Mom and I are taking the bear cubs to the town, we’ve decided to call it Care-a-Lot,” True Heart said.

 

“And you and I will take the others, the Care Bear Cousins, to the forest, the Forest of Feelings,” Sage Heart said.

 

“You’re leaving me here?” Life Heart looked up, eyes full of hurt.

 

Sage Heart walked over to Life Heart and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Just long enough to get the cubs to their new home, then I’ll come back to live with you and Love Heart, I promise.”

 

“No! Please stay with me!” Life Heart threw her arms around Sage Heart and pulled him close. Sage Heart’s eyes widened, then he hugged her back. He glanced over his shoulder are the others as if to say ‘sorry’.

 

Grams nodded then turned back to Noble Heart and True Heart, “We should get the cubs moving before they get too fussy.”

 

An hour later, Noble Heart, True Heart and Grams Bear had all of the cubs other than Love Heart Bear onboard the cloud clipper, the name they’d given the sailing ship they had arrived on. They all stood on the deck as the ship sailed down the rainbow river towards the newly named Forest of Feelings.

 

Grams had the controls as Noble Heart and True Heart sat below decks watching the cubs who had been rocked to sleep by the ship’s swaying. True Heart sat back in Noble Heart’s arms and hugged him as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

 

“Is Duchess… gone?” True Heart whispered.

 

“Yes,” Noble Heart said. “I went in to see her and sit with her. I told her stories for an hour and then… she just drifted off and stopped breathing. I helped dad to bury her then I came home.” Noble Heart sighed, “Dad’s going to move soon, I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again.” Noble Heart started crying, “Everyone I love is leaving me, first mom, now dad and you… I…”

 

True Heart gave him a kiss and wiped tears from his eyes, “I promise it won’t be forever. I’ll try to visit when I can.”

 

“Me too,” Noble Heart opened his eyes and turned to True Heart. “True Heart, when this is all fixed, and the cubs are grown up, will you marry me?”

 

True Heart’s eyes shot wide and she stared back at Noble Heart. His eyes were intense but kind. She smiled and kissed him for a full ten seconds before she pulled away and answered, “Yes, I will.”

 

Noble Heart was in much higher spirits as he stood with the cubs near the river in the Forest of Feelings and waved goodbye to True Heart and Grams Bear.


	6. Slates Wiped Clean

Chapter 6: Slates Wiped Clean

 

Dark Heart was gone.

 

One year had passed since the Care Bear Family first came to the Kingdom of Caring and in the very same summer camp where they had met John and Dawn, Dark Heart returned. While the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins had aged to adulthood in less than a single year they were still naïve and Dark Heart had been able to capture all of them while his shadow led Noble Heart, True Heart, Sage Heart and Grams Bear on a wild goose chase. They confronted him in his lair hidden within the camp and when all seemed lost, Dark Heart’s corrupted servant Christy freed the Care Bear Family at the cost of her own life. This tragedy had caused Dark Heart to develop a heart and with the caring of the Care Bear Family and the admission that he cared, the last of Dark Heart’s power brought Christy back from the brink of death and he became human.

 

In the wake of this momentous victory, Noble Heart and True Heart were married. It was a grand celebration for the Care Bear Family with their union being blessed by the Great Wishing Star himself. The entire Care Bear Family put their best efforts into making their union the happiest day of their lives, decorating the old caring castle where they were first raised, fixing up tuxedos for Noble Heart Horse and his best man, Sage Heart Bear, and a pair of beautiful dresses for True Heart Bear and her matron of honor, Life Heart Unicorn. The ceremony was conducted in the old Caring Castle they had grown up in where Grams lead the ceremony.

 

Sage Heart gave the toast at the reception. “When I first met Noble Heart Horse, I was living under a tree. No seriously,” he added as several of the family snickered at his declaration. “I had no idea about the great changes that would come from that day forwards, but together we journeyed and found all of you and, with a little help… OK a lot of help from the Great Wishing Star we came here to the Kingdom of Caring. Even as we rushed around, looking after all of you, I could see that my sister and Noble Heart had a close bond. They always worked together when they could and they trusted each other with not only their own lives but all of yours as well, and that trust was well founded. I could see they had fallen for each other and I can’t think of anyone else who I love to have as my brother-in-law. Have a happy life both of you.” He raised his glass of juice over his head to several cheers from the crowd before he sat back down next to Noble Heart.

 

“Thanks, Sage Heart. That was perfect,” Noble Heart patted him on the shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome. I wasn’t sure I could pull that off,” he smiled over at Life Heart who was sitting next to True Heart, then frowned slightly and shook his head. Time for his own problems later. Today was about the new happy couple.

 

“Thank you for having the ceremony here,” Life Heart said to True Heart. She looked out over the crowd, “Where’s the other one Noble Heart said he found?”

 

“Take Care Bear? Oh well she said she wasn’t sure she wanted to be at this big celebration so we asked her to look after Love Heart so you could attend,” True Heart said. “And she’s leaving tomorrow for school.”

 

“Why?” Life Heart asked.

 

“She’s decided she wants to become a doctor,” Noble Heart interjected from his seat after swallowing some of his meal, “So she has to go to earth to get the right education. She needs to take a lot of courses so she’ll be gone for a few years…” Noble Heart scratched his chin, “Almost a decade with all the primary and secondary school she has to do first. But the way I’ve seen her read, she soaks up knowledge faster than Bright Heart so I know she’ll do it.”

 

“I see… I wish I’d had a chance to meet her face-to-face before she left,” Life Heart sighed.

 

“You could go meet her now,” True Heart placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 

Life Heart shook her head and managed a smile, “No. Today’s your special day and I want to be here for every moment.”

 

“Thank you,” True Heart smiled then turned back to her meal. She cast a sideways glance at Life Heart and frowned slightly.

 

Every since the shadow attack on their home last year Life Heart had refused to leave the castle. She kept the castle safe with a spell she referred to as “Obfuscation”, or as she described it: a spell that made it so only Care Bears could see and interact with the castle itself; even Dark Heart had simply passed by when he came to try and kidnap the rest of the Care Bear Family, leaving Life Heart cowering in fear with Love Heart. Sage Heart still left to visit the Care Bears and Cousins periodically but even with all their efforts combined they could not convince Life Heart to leave the castle for any reason.

 

True Heart shook her head and turned back to her meal. Time for worries later, today was about her and Noble Heart. She turned and planted a kiss on Noble Heart’s cheek, making him blush and causing several onlookers to laugh at his embarrassment.

 

A month later, there was more happy news for the Care Bear Family: True Heart was pregnant.

 

With Take Care away at school True Heart and Noble Heart had been forced to seek help on earth for the cause of True Heart’s sudden nausea each morning. Several doctors turned them away, some for not having proper insurance, some just because they weren’t human (one particularly agitated doctor suggested they see a veterinarian), but finally a woman doctor offered her help as thanks for when they had helped her son a few months ago. It didn’t take long for the tests to reveal that True Heart was carrying twins and another celebration followed back home: a baby shower, one they hoped would be the first of many.

 

Joy was soon followed by worry when True Heart’s pregnancy was progressing faster than it should have for a bear or human; it didn’t help that True Heart remembered Life Heart being pregnant for almost a whole year before she gave birth to Love Heart. Despite those worries, and with Grams Bear’s help, True Heart gave birth three months later to healthy twins: a pink girl and a blue boy, both bears. They named the girl Hugs and the boy Tugs.

 

Every bear and cousin wanted a look at the new cubs and Grams quietly, but firmly, told them to let True Heart and Noble Heart rest.

 

Hugs and Tugs were resting in their cribs with Noble Heart standing over them. He smiled and stroked the fur on the top of Tugs’ head. “They’re beautiful, True Heart.” He turned back to where True Heart lay, trying to keep her eyes open.

 

True Heart smiled, “They are, thank you.” As Noble Heart stepped over to her, True Heart’s smile faded. “But… will they be like Love Heart?”

 

Noble Heart looked back at their children and gave a slight scowl. Love Heart Bear was a bit of an anomaly to them. Every Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin had grown up at a phenomenal pace, reaching adulthood roughly one year after they arrived in the Kingdom of Caring. Every one except for Love Heart. One year on and Love Heart was still a baby, a healthy one-year-old baby but while the others were all grown up Love Heart was still wearing diapers, couldn’t talk, and was just learning to walk. The other bears and cousins fawned over their “little brother” on the few occasions they saw him, with only Bright Heart and Take Care really voicing any concern for his apparently stunted growth.

 

“The only thing that we know makes him different is that he was never a normal animal like we were,” Noble Heart said, “Until today, Love Heart was the only Care Bear born as a Care Bear. What if Hugs and Tugs are the same as him?”

 

True Heart smiled and squeezed Noble Heart’s hand. “In that case at least he won’t grow up alone. He’ll have his two new cousins to play with, when they’re all old enough.”

 

Noble Heart nodded, “Maybe… or maybe it’s because his mother’s a unicorn.” He looked back at True Heart.

 

True Heart yawned, “Maybe. No sense in worrying right now.”

 

“Get some rest, I’ll be here.” Noble Heart watched as True Heart fell asleep then sat in the chair next to her bed. He reached for the book he’d brought with him and picked up where he left off.

 

OoOoO

 

“I’m, sorry… I just can’t…” Life Heart sat on a chair next to the playpen where baby Love Heart was amusing himself with some letter blocks.

 

“Life Heart, you’ve been cooped up in here for over a year. Dark Heart is gone and everyone’s worried about you… please,” Sage Heart knelt in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I-I,” Life Heart stammered. “I’m sorry but I just can’t.” Life Heart hugged herself and shuddered, “I can help feeling that there’s something out there, something dangerous that wants me.”

 

Sage Heart sighed and stood up. “Alright, I won’t force you. I still think you should get out and bring Love Heart to meet Hugs and Tugs.”

 

“I’ll… think about it,” Life Heart said, “But not now.”

 

“OK. I’m going to visit Care-a-Lot for the day. I’ll be back later tonight, I promise.”

 

Life Heart nodded and watched Sage Heart leave. The unicorn sighed and slumped in her chair. Was she being paranoid? The last time she saw most of the family was during Noble Heart and True Heart’s wedding and now all she did was wander the castle and take care of Love Heart.

 

Love Heart’s babyish babbling drew his mother’s attention. He had crawled over to her and stood up using the playpen edge for support then raised his hands towards Life Heart. Life Heart smiled and lifted him onto her lap. “What do you think? Am I just being a scaredy-cat?” she poked the tip of his heart-shaped nose. Love Heart giggled at her as he she moved to cradle him in her arms.

 

“You’re still so small, I wonder if you’ll ever grow up.” She smiled down at him, “But sometimes I wish you would stay like this forever, my little baby Love Heart Bear.” She tickled Love Heart’s tummy symbol: a large heart with three small pink hearts inside it and surrounded by a dozen tiny hearts. Love Heart shrieked with laughter and made to grab his mother’s hand. “But someday you’ll grow up to protect the entire Kingdom of Caring. You’ll be big and strong and magical, yes you will.” She held her son up in front of her. “What do you think, should we go and visit the others?” she asked. Love Heart just babbled and reached for his mother’s face. She could swear he nodded at her. “All right, but after your dinner and nap, OK?” She asked.

 

“K,” Love Heart spoke, startling Life Heart.

 

“Oh my, starting to speak now. Well we have to go and show them before they miss out on every other moment of you growing up. You have so many big brothers and sisters who I know will be begging to see you. But first, food.” Life Heart stood up and carried her son to the kitchen.

 

It was just past noon when Life Heart stood at the entrance to the castle with Love Heart in her arms, dressed in a blue onesie. “I can do this. Nothing bad is going to happen if I just step outside.” Life Heart took a deep breath and stared down at Love Heart, who had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled, “Do it for him, so he doesn’t grow up alone in here.” She took a deep breath and turned to face out the entrance again. Life Heart smiled when she saw a cloud car approaching with Sage Heart driving and Noble Heart and True Heart in the back seats. “I can do this!” she took one last breath and stepped outside. She froze, screwing her eyes shut and tensing as her feet touched clouds for the first time in years, then relaxed and looked up at the approaching cloud car before she started forwards. So enraptured by this moment, Life Heart missed the sound of scurrying followed by the frantic peddling of a gyro-cycle flying away from the castle and a faint cackling.

 

“Shakakakakakaka!”

 

“Are you sure Hugs and Tugs will be alright?” True Heart looked back over her shoulder, her eyes fraught with worry.

 

Noble Heart put a hand on True Heart’s shoulder, “You heard Grams, she wanted to get to know her grandkids better and you need some time to relax. And together maybe we can finally convince Life Heart to bring Love Heart out for a visit.”

 

“We might not have to, look,” Sage Heart said. The couple in the backseat turned and beamed when they saw Life Heart walking towards them from the castle’s door.

 

When she saw them get closer Life Heart ‘s face lit up in a bright smile and she raised one hand and waved to them. Then it got dark and Life Heart felt a chill run up her spine. The wind spun up around her and a deep voice resounded in her ear.

 

“At last! You’ve emerged from hiding, unicorn!”

 

Sage Heart slammed his foot on the accelerator as soon as he saw the dark purple cloud with red eyes appear around Life Heart and Love Heart.

 

“What is that!?” True Heart shouted to be heard over the wind, “I thought Dark Heart was gone!”

 

“It must be someone else, hold on!” Noble Heart shouted back, as both of them gripped the sides of the car as the engine whined in protest.

 

“HELP ME!” Life Heart screamed as she tried to run away as the cloud changed into a tornado and scooped her up. The tornado, with its two captive inside, whiled away through the air.

 

“LIFE HEART! LOVE HEART!” Sage Heart slammed the accelerator even harder, pushing the already overexerted engine past its limits as he chased after the tornado.

 

“We need to go back and get help!” Noble Heart shouted, trying to reach forwards and grab Sage Heart’s shoulder.

 

“No! I won’t let that thing take her!” Sage Heart’s vision was laser focused on the tornado as it flew farther and farther away and he grit his teeth as he kept the engine pushing past its limit.

 

“He’s right, we need to at least get Love Heart back before something dreadful happens to him!” True Heart said.

 

Noble Heart sat back in his seat, still gripping the side of the car. Maybe when they landed he could reason with Sage Heart, but for now speed was key.

 

OoOoO

 

Life Heart was thrown roughly into a large square cage, Love Heart still clutched tightly in her arms as the door shut and locked behind her. She lay on the floor, shivering both from the cold stone floor beneath her and fear as the tornado formed into a tall man with green skin, glowing red eyes and wearing a purple cloak with a pointed hood, red trim and a triangular amulet around his neck with a large red gem at its center.

 

He stared down at Life Heart a she lay on the cage floor, “At last I have you, unicorn.” He turned away from her towards a large cauldron set next to a deep pit at the center of the room and began adding ingredients to a mixture that was already bubbling away within it.

 

Life Heart finally broke through her fear and asked with a squeak, “Who-who are you?”

 

The man rounded on her, his blood-red eyes burning with anger at being interrupted, “I am the one who will cleanse emotion and kindness from the world, the ruler of the shadows, the one who created Dark Heart, I am evil, I am hate, I am No-Heart!”

 

A sudden crying broke through No-Heart’s tirade. The journey and No-Heart’s bellowing had awoken Love Heart who immediately began bawling up a storm, thrashing around in his mother’s arms. No-Heart’s eyes intensified and he pointed at the infant. “Cease your crying, little whelp! Or I shall cease it for you!” lightning crackled from his fingertips

 

“No please! He’s just a baby!” Life Heart shrieked. She turned to shield Love Heart with her body.

 

No-Heart grit his teeth behind the darkness of his hood. “Then you shut him up or I will do it for you!” he demanded.

 

Life Heart panted and turned her attention to her son, “I’m sorry but please sleep, my little Love Heart.” She shushed him as her horn lit up. Love Heart’s cries ceased, he yawned and his eyes drooped under the influence of Life Heart’s sleep spell. Life Heart sighed in relief as Love Heart drifted off into a magically induced sleep.

 

“Finally, but no more,” No-Heart pointed at Love Heart and a magical force wrenched him form Life Heart’s grasp.

 

“NO!” Life Heart made to jump at her son as he was levitated out of the cage door, which immediately shut before she could even try to jump through. She rattled the bars as No-Heart grasped Love Heart by the hem of his onesie then dropped him into a bird-cage on the table next to his work.

 

“Stop your whining, I have no use for an infant at the moment. This spell is too important to distract from.” No-Heart shouted “BEASTLY!”

 

“I’m here, b-b-b-boss.” An ugly pig-like creature with scraggly limbs, dirty brown fur and wearing a crude aviator’s helmet topped with a spike came scurrying into the room. “You bellowed, sir?”

 

“Take this infant away, I have no need for him. Do what you wish until I call for you again but do not disturb me under any circumstance, is that clear?” No-Heart stared down at the loathsome creature as he handed the cage containing Love Heart to him.

 

“Yes, Lord No-Heart!” Beastly scurried away with the cage in his hands as No-Heart turned back to his cauldron and resumed his work. Life Heart ran to the other side of her cage, straining to see Beastly scurrying away with her son in hand. She tried to reach out with her magic to stop him from leaving only to have it rebound off the bars in front of her and blow her back to the floor.

 

“I would not try that again,” No-Heart spoke in a calmer voice, “no magic can pass through the bars of that cell, nor can it be harmed by any power you might have.”

 

Life Heart forced herself to stand, shakily, on both legs as she turned to face No-Heart, who had moved around his cauldron so he could keep an eye on Life Heart while he continued his work. “What do you want? What did we do to you?”

 

No-Heart glared at her for a moment before poring a dose of red liquid into his concoction. “What did you do!? You continue to spread caring throughout the world. Positive emotions that diminish my power and keeps me from my ultimate goal, the conquest and enslavement of the people of this world, or failing that its total destruction. As for what I want from you,” Life Heart recoiled as his gaze pierced into her, backing up until she had her back to the opposite side of the cell. “You are a unicorn, most likely the last of your kind after humans abandoned the use of magic centuries ago. You are a living font and reservoir of the most potent magical energy in existence, and energy that I mean to harness to destroy the Care Bear Family.”

 

“Y-you won’t have me. They’ll s-save me!” Life Heart paled as No-Heart gave a bitter laugh to her face.

 

“I know they will, and I’m counting on that.” He looked down at his cauldron, “I’ve had this ritual prepared for months, keeping the stable ingredients ready for the catalyst agents at a moments notice, until my otherwise incompetent minion, Beastly, spotted you emerge from the last place had been able detect you. Oh I know about your spell and it was indeed powerful. I could not see where you hid nor could I attempt to find you I only knew the last place you had been so I had the place watched every day until he saw you emerge. Once he told me you had emerged it was but an instant to transport myself there and steal you away. I could have done without the brat and I need Beastly out of my way so he doesn’t mess up his first successful task with his usual bumbling. When they come to save you, and they will, I will use your power to destroy every last one of them!”

 

Life Heart was left stunned, her throat too dry to speak and tears spilling from her eyes as she fell back to the floor of her cell.

 

OoOoO

 

“That has to be where they went!” Noble Heart shouted as the cloud car sped towards a castle with many spear-like spires shooting upward into the sky and constructed of purple stone nestled on a perpetually stormy cloud system. Sage Heart barely managed to make a rough landing in front of the castle entrance and he leapt out after he all but tore the seatbelt away from himself.

 

Sage Heart pounded on the huge double doors of the castle, screaming in rage, “LET ME IN!”

 

“Sage Heart, that isn’t-” True Heart jumped as Sage Heart stepped back and raised his hands in front of himself, creating a beach-ball sized ball of solid stone on front of him. With a cry of fury, Sage Heart fired the stone ball right at the double door, shattering the bolt on the other side and nearly blowing the doors off their hinges. Without a moment’s hesitation, Sage Heart charged through the now open door with Noble Heart and True Heart struggling to keep up with his mad pace.

 

Beastly all but skipped through the halls of the castle as he carried the cage in his arms. “Shakakakaka, what should I do with you. There’s so much I mean…” Beastly looked down at the infant sleeping in the cage. “You know, I don’t what to do with you, I never thought I’d have a care bear cub in a cage so I don’t even… what’s that?” Beastly looked up in time to see Sage Heart Bear charging at him, eyes blazing with a fury that intensified as he saw the contents of the cage in Beastly’s hand.

 

“GIVE ME MY SON!” Sage Heart shouted. Beastly yelped, turned and ran down the opposite hall.

 

Noble Heart and True Heart only had a moment to see what was happening to exchange a look and skid to a halt.

 

“Care Bear Stare!”

 

“Care Bear Cousin Call!”

 

The couple shouted in unison as their twin beams of light streaked past Sage Heart and Beastly, forming a rainbow wall that completely blocked the hall ahead. Beastly only had a moment to shout out before he ran straight into it and bounced off. The cage flew from his grasp and Noble Heart took a flying leap to catch it in mid air, creating a rainbow slide with his tummy symbol so he reached the ground without jostling the fragile cargo. True Heart dashed over and unlatched the cage as both rainbows dissolved and she lifted the still asleep Love Heart out and into her arms.

 

“Thank goodness he’s alright,” True Heart breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“How is he sleeping through this?” Noble Heart asked.

 

Both jumped when they heard Sage Heart’s voice shouting. “Where is she!? Where is Life Heart Unicorn!?” Sage Heart was holding Beastly against the corridor’s wall, his eyes burning into the creature as he squirmed in his surprisingly tight grip.

 

“Don’t hurt me! No-Heart has her back that way!” Beastly struggled to point down the passageway he had originally come from, not to far from where they were now. Sage Heart dropped Beastly and he scrabbled to get away from Sage Heart’s warpath.

 

“Sage Heart!” Noble Heart’s shout briefly brought Sage Heart down from his rage and he turned to him, relief swelled on his face as he saw the small form in True Heart’s arms.

 

“Oh Love Heart!” He approached True Heart and carefully lifted his son from her grasp, “I was so worried about you. Don’t you worry, we’ll get mom back.”

 

“Yes, _we_ will,” Noble Heart put a hand on Sage Heart’s shoulder, “ _You_ need to get him to safety.”

 

“What?! But-”

 

“No buts,” True Heart shook her head, eyes closed, “He needs his father and we need the rest of the Care Bear Family. Get Love Heart home safely while we find this ‘No-Heart’ then bring every Care Bear and Cousin to help us save Life Heart.”

 

Sage Heart looked to his sister, then his brother-in-law, then down at his sleeping son and admitted defeat. “Alright. But as soon as Love Heart is safely back with Grams I’m bringing everyone back to save Life Heart.”

 

“Then go, we’ll take care of things here,” Noble Heart said before he and True Heart galloped down the passageway Beastly had pointed down earlier. Sage Heart took a deep breath then turned and headed back to the castle’s entrance.

 

Sage Heart found the cloud car still sitting just outside the entrance, engine still running. Sage Heart created a car seat in the passenger seat and strapped Love Heart in before he climbed into the front seat, strapped in and took off. Sage Heart pushed the engine as hard as he could as he flew towards home, until the engine sputtered.

 

The cloud car’s engine sputtered a few more times, started back up, then there was an audible *BANG* as something burst and the car began to plummet. Sage Heart yelped and yanked hard on the steering wheel, trying to stabilize the car, even trying to steer it back on course without effect.

 

Sage Heart looked forwards at the rapidly approaching ground then back to his son in the passenger seat. “I’ll protect you, Love Heart.” Sage Heart grabbed the car seat and used his tummy symbol to reshape it into a baby carrier he could strap to his body, then undid his seatbelt and jumped off, letting the cloud car fall away beneath him. His heart raced as he desperately fastened the baby carrier around his front, above his tummy symbol, then twisted so he was facing upwards. With all his effort, Sage Heart forced his tummy symbol to activate, creating a parachute attached directly to his body. He gave a cry of pain as the ropes emerging from his tummy pulled from the parachute catching the air as their descent slowed. Sage Heart allowed himself a sigh of relief and looked over his shoulder to the ground below, only to see a vast forest beneath them.

 

Sage Heart knew what getting tangled in the trees would mean and as they came closer to the tree line he pointed one free hand towards the ground and pulled of a slide of earth from beneath the trees, managing to catch himself on the edge as he let the parachute dissolve, allowing for a rough but safe trip to the ground.

 

Sage Heart sat, panting as he let the earthen slide fade to nothing behind him as he cradled his still sleeping son in his arms. “Just hold on.” Sage Heart tried in vain to conjure a Cloud Car, or even an emergency signal to the Kingdom of Caring, but failed. Too exhausted to do much else, Sage Heart created a stone dome around himself and Love Heart with a few holes for light and air before he passed out, still holding his son close to himself.

 

OoOoO

 

“At last it’s done.” No-Heart stood back as red smoke poured forth from his cauldron, “And now the final ingredient.” He approached Life Heart’s cell and opened the door. Life Heart made one last ditch effort to flee by casting a spell, only to have her horn grabbed by No-Heart and wrenched out of the cell. Her concentration broken, Life Heart could only struggle in vain as she was carried over to the cauldron.

 

A loud banging on the door to the room drew No-Heart’s attention and he glared. “So they’ve come, no matter it’s too late.” He dropped Life Heart into the cauldron. A bright light blew the door open as Life Heart screamed and fell into the red liquid below.

 

“Life Heart!” True Heart and Noble Heart both cried out as their friend was dropped into the cauldron.

 

“Too late, Care Bears! Your friend is mine!” he turned to confront them, purple lightning crackling around his body.

 

The liquid in the cauldron was stifling, but somehow she could breathe. Life opened her eyes for a moment right as the pain started. It felt as though thousands of razor sharp needles were piercing her entire skin. She looked down at her hand to see her skin and fur turning into red crystal. Life Heart screamed and tried her best to swim for the surface.

 

Life Heart gasped for fresh air as she broke the surface of the cauldron and tried to pull herself out, only to find the red crystal still creeping up her arms. She spotted Noble Heart and True Heart firing their stare and call at No-Heart, who retaliated with bolts of purple lightning that nearly bowled the two over. As Life Heart tried to pull herself out of the cauldron she saw the rim grow larger under her arms, and only then did she realize that she was shrinking. She shook her head, trying to focus through the cloud of haze that was building in her head.

 

A bolt of lightning knocked Noble Heart and True Heart back and Life Heart managed to scream a single word “RUN!” as she cast a desperate spell, teleporting the founders out of the castle. “They should be back at the castle now, once they rest they can get help.”

 

“Perfect,” No-Heart strode over to Life Heart, who was now a third of her original height, her arms, legs and lower torso all turned to crystal. “They will come to save you as soon as they can and then, your power will destroy them.

 

“NO!” Life Heart’s voice quaked in despair as No-Heart picked her up in one hand. Only her head was still flesh and blood as a crystal orb began to form around her.

 

“Yes! You will be the instrument of their destruction!” No-Heart declared as a crack of thunder sounded from outside.

 

“No, I won’t.” Life Heart’s horn lit up in a brilliant glow, “Please, everyone in the Kingdom of Caring, don’t try to save me. Just forget about me, forget everything!” her last shout was followed by a green ring of magical energy that flew outwards at high speed, shooting out from the castle and beyond, right as the crystal finished forming and all that remained in Life Heart’s place was a red crystal orb no bigger than a gumball.

 

OoOoO

 

Noble Heart picked himself up off the floor of the castle and shook his head. “Life Heart saved us. True Heart are you there?” he asked.

 

“I am, Noble Heart,” True Heart pushed herself up. “We have to hurry, to gather the Care Bear Family and go rescue her.”

 

“Right let’s go!” as they turned to the castle’s entrance, a green wave of magical energy swept over them and they stood still.

 

Noble Heart and True Heart blinked then turned to each other.

 

“Noble Heart, what were we doing?” True Heart asked.

 

“I… don’t know,” Noble Heart shook his head then looked around. “We’re home so maybe we just got back.” He rubbed his head, “Umm, why are we living in this castle in the clouds again?”

 

True Heart pondered for a moment then shook her head, “I don’t remember. Maybe some breakfast will jog our memories.”

 

“Sounds good to me, my love,” Noble Heart offered his hand to True Heart, who blushed and accepted.

 

At the top of the stairs, they stopped in the old nursery and looked around. “True Heart, who are all these cribs for?”

 

“Maybe we’re not the first ones who lived here.” True Heart walked over to one and wiped some dust of a symbol at the foot: a pair of smiling sunflowers, “Maybe we’ll meet them some day.”

 

“Or maybe we’ll put them to use ourselves,” Noble Heart walked over to True Heart and put a hand on True Heart’s shoulder, “Ever thought about having kids.”

 

True Heart blushed, “Maybe… but let’s talk about that after we get some food.”

 

The kitchen’s stock was always full, magically supplied so the residents would never have to worry while they lived up here, no matter how many or few lived there. Noble Heart and True Heart made a meal of scrambled eggs and toast as they sat down together.

 

OoOoO

 

The same wave of magic swept over the entire Kingdom of Caring, nearly wiping the slate clean for every member of the Care Bear Family. A spell cast in desperation with too much power backing it had unintended effects. Only those who were in direct contact with each other retained memories about their relationships. Though the Care Bears remembered each other, as did the Care Bear Cousins, neither remembered the others. Concerned about their own lives and duties they never bothered to venture into the dark forest down the river, nor to the expanse upriver, not seeing the point.

 

OoOoO

 

Sage Heart awoke to the sound of Love Heart crying. He looked down and carefully stroked his head, “There there, Love Heart, daddy’s here. We’ll be back home before you know it.” He stood up on wobbly legs, right as he felt a pain in his heart. He let the dome that surrounded them fall away to rubble and looked up to the sky. “Life Heart… did they fail? I have to find out.” Sage Heart tried to activate his tummy symbol, but nothing happened. He looked down then tried again. His symbol lit up briefly only to fade as he felt the shock run through his heart.

 

“I just need some time, shhh don’t cry Love Heart we’ll…” he saw a faint glow coming from under Love Heart’s onesie. He carefully undid the front to see Love Heart’s tummy symbol glowing bright red. “What?” he stared for a moment before the crashing of trees nearby caught his attention.

 

Defying any common sense that he might have had, Sage Heart ran towards the sound to find a fully grown boar bear standing over the shaking form of a tiny bear cub. In an instant, Sage Heart thrust his left arm forwards and sent a large stone hurtling at the bear’s head, knocking it backwards and onto its back. Not waiting to see what would happen, Sage Heart ran forwards and scooped up the little cub as Love Heart’s symbol glowed even brighter and then he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the bear’s presence.

 

Sage Heart didn’t stop running until the sounds of the forest were reduced to birdsong and the chattering of squirrels. He saw down next to a berry bush and, after making sure recognized them as raspberries, began picking them to eat, mashing some in his fingers to feed to his hungry son.

 

Sage Heart looked down at the new cub and gaped. It was another Care Bear, male, no larger or older than his own son with silver fur and no tummy symbol. “Did Love Heart lead me to you?” he asked aloud. As if in response, the silver cub stirred then looked up at Sage Heart and began to cry in fear, trying to squirm away.

 

“Easy, easy,” Sage Heart mashed up some more berries and offered them to the new cub. Despite his fear, the sweet smell of the fruit got the cub’s attention and it sucked hungrily at the berry juices and chunks from Sage Heart’s hand. “Guess I have a lot on my hands, even if I get my tummy symbol working I can’t risk taking you back if No-Heart is looking for me.” Sage Heart sighed, “We’ll wait until they find us, it can’t take too long. But until then why don’t I christen you myself.” Sage Heart carefully set Love Heart on the ground and lifted the silver cub in front of him. “I found you alone so for now I’ll call you Independent Bear. How does that sound.” The silver cub giggled as he was held aloft, then Sage Heart’s symbol lit up and fired a white beam at the cub’s tummy. When the light faded the newly named Independent Bear had a tummy symbol, a small heart surrounded by a ring of ten yellow stars.

 

“Why did you work now?” Sage Heart looked indignantly down at his symbol, tried to get it working again, and once again nothing happened. He sighed, “well I guess this is our home for now.” He carefully scooped up Love Heart in his right arm. “We’ll need a more permanent place to live.”

 

OoOoO

 

No-Heart glared at the red gem now set into the triangular housing for one of his amulets. “One last defiance that ruins everything!” he bellowed, making the castle shake. “All your magic poured into a spell, rendering all my work useless!” He held the crystal up to his face, “I know you can hear me in there, I need you alive just enough for this artifact to be at full power. I can feel you keeping that spell alive, pouring out whatever magic you can to keep yourself useless to me, but even you can’t do that trapped in there. Your magic will return, slowly but surely, and in a few years I will use you to destroy the Care Bears!” He walked over to a brick in the wall and pulled it aside, revealing a hidden safe at his eye level. “I won’t let that bumbling idiot Beastly have a chance at ruining this for me, so you’ll stay in here, until your magic is back to full strength. Enjoy it while you can!” He set the amulet inside, closed the door, and replaced the brick. “For now, I have other experiments to work on.”


	7. Lost and Found

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

 

Sage Heart sat on the front steps to the wooden cabin he had built over the last eight years and watched as Love Heart and Independent Bear sparred with their swords. Love Heart wielding a pair of straight swords with guards shaped like blooming roses from which the blades emerged and Independent Bear two-handing a katana with an oval shaped guard.

 

“Be careful. Just because you can’t harm each other with your sword doesn’t mean it won’t hurt,” Sage Heart called, one hand cupped to his mouth.

 

Love Heart jumped back to avoid a downwards slash from Independent’s katana and grinned, “I’m always careful dad.” He swung sideways with his right handed sword, which Independent Bear blocked, then swung his left sword upwards, barely missing the silver bear’s chin. He held the sword with the point tickling Independent Bear’s heart-shaped nose. “I…win…Indy.” Love Heart panted but smiled.

 

Independent Bear nodded and slumped back to the ground, panting as he let his katana vanish in a puff of smoke.

 

Love Heart let his swords vanish then turned and grinned at his father, “How…was that…dad?”

 

Sage Heart smiled back, stood up and walked over to Love Heart, ruffling the fur on green bear’s head. “You’re getting better. A little longer and you won’t be so tired when you finish.”

 

Indy sat for another minute to catch his breath before he stood up. “I’m still not good enough,” he kicked the dirt dejectedly.

 

Sage Heart walked over to Independent Bear and put a hand on his shoulder, lifting the silver bear’s chin so he could look his adopted son in the eye. “Indy, you’re still holding back. I know I said to be careful but if you keep this up then you won’t get better.” He released his hold then smiled, “I promise nothing that bad will happen again.” Independent Bear nodded, then coughed slightly as his stomach growled.

 

“Dad, I’m hungry,” Love Heart said, hands over his stomach.

 

Sage Heart laughed, “Alright then, I’ll get something ready.”

 

Ten minutes later, Sage Heart had a large cooking fire going, Indy was slicing up potatoes and leeks with a knife he’d created from his tummy symbol, and Love Heart had gone off to gather water from the nearby river. Once he was sure the fire was burning safely, Sage Heart started drawing a grid in the dirt with his finger.

 

Indy stopped chopping for a moment and watched his adopted father with interest, “What are you doing, dad?”

 

“Some advanced geokinesis,” Sage Heart put his hands over the grid in the dirt and squeezed his hands into fists, forming a crude grid-shaped metal grill in the dirt grooves. “Not bad.”

 

“Wow, so that’s how you do it,” Indy just stared for a moment until Sage Heart pointed back to the half-chopped vegetables. Indy shook his head and went back to chopping as Sage Heart positioned his grill over the fire to heat up.

 

A few minutes later Love Heart returned with a large bucket full of water. Sage Heart smiled, remembering the first time Love Heart had gone to get the water, staggering back under the weight of the bucket he’d created using his tummy symbol and the water inside. Now Love Heart carried the bucket easily in one hand. “Alright here it is. Is there room on the fire?”

 

Sage Heart nodded, “Right here,” he pointed to the side where he wasn’t currently frying the leeks and potatoes. Love Heart set the bucket down and watched, waiting for it to boil while Sage Heart turned the grilling roots over with a flat stone. Eight years on and still his tummy symbol wasn’t working. At least he remembered how it worked so he could teach Love Heart and Independent Bear how to use theirs. In a couple more years they could create a cloud car and all three of them could make their triumphant return home.

 

He looked up and smiled at the two boys speaking. He had told Indy some time ago that he was adopted but it didn’t phase him, he and Love Heart were brothers and that was all there was to it as far as either of them was concerned, what surprised Sage Heart were Independent Bear’s abilities. Indy was psychic, at least that was the best way Sage Heart could define it. From when their training began the silver bear displayed the ability to move things with his mind and even touch his and Love Heart’s minds, though he was hesitant to do so. Sage Heart had to work with just the basics when it came to teaching Indy, but at least the ideas of control and focus were fairly universal.

 

While he waited for lunch, Love Heart sat with his hands facing each other and stared at the empty space in-between his palms. Sparks jumped between his fingers and Love Heart smiled as a sustained field of blue electricity formed.

 

“Cool huh?” Love Heart smiled as he looked up at Indy.

 

“Cool…” Indy gazed at the lightning Love Heart was holding.

 

“I can do it without getting tired now, I can even shoot big bolts!” Love Heart grinned as he let the lightning disperse.

 

“Lunch is ready.” Sage Heart lifted the water, that had boiled to stand still, and the cooked vegetables onto a large clean rock they used as a serving plate.

 

“Alright, I’m starving!” Love Heart jumped up and conjured a pair of drinking glasses from his tummy symbol, passing one to Sage Heart before he took a dip from the now boiled clean water for a much needed drink, then gasped as he nearly scalded his tongue.

 

“Be careful,” Sage Heart scooped his own drink out and blew on it to disperse the heat and Indy did the same.

 

Indy paused mid-drink and looked up, “What’s that?”

 

“Is something wrong?” Sage Heart looked over to his adopted son.

 

“I thought I heard someone else nearby, in my head.” Indy searched the sky hoping to see someone. “Never mind.” He felt his stomach growl and reached for a cooled potato chunk that he popped into his mouth.

 

“Shakakakakakakaka.”

 

OoOoO

 

“Eight long years of waiting and finally you’re ready.” No-Heart opened the hidden safe in his laboratory wall and retrieved the amulet that held Life Heart Unicorn imprisoned, the red gem glowing like a miniature sun. “Hopefully this experiment is not a failure like the last ones I attempted with their kind.” He hung the amulet around his neck and immediately felt the energy surging through his entire body. “Yes! This is the power I’ve craved for so long!”

 

“BOSS!” Beastly came tumbling through the laboratory doorway. “I found them! Three Care Bears living on earth!”

 

“What!?” No-Heart turned. His eyes literally blazing as he stared down Beastly. Before Beastly could answer, No-Heart found himself peering into the brown creature’s thoughts, seeing the entire scene laid before him, even the path he’d taken to return to the castle. “So the unicorn’s mate and offspring plus one more. I can think of no more fitting victims to be the first to fall to her power!” Beastly dove behind a table as No-Heart transformed into a tornado, the winds nearly shaking the castle apart as he flew through the window.

 

OoOoO

 

Love Heart took another long drink of water finishing off his last portion for the meal. “That’s good!” He smacked his lips and leaned back, staring at the sky. “Looks like rain,” he pointed upwards at a dark cloud bank that was approaching.

 

“Odd, it doesn’t feel…like…” Sage Heart looked upwards and his eyes widened. A tingle went up his spine as he saw a dark twister approaching from the clouds as he whispered, “No-Heart.”

 

“What?” Independent Bear asked then blinked and looked up, wide-eyed. “That mind, it hurts!” he held his head.

 

“Indy, what’s wrong?” Love Heart grabbed his brother’s shoulders.

 

Sage Heart rounded on his sons, eyes wide with terror. “You two need to run, now!”

 

“Run, but dad!” Love Heart protested.

 

“Just run!” Sage Heart shouted right as a purple lightning bolt rent the skies and struck their cabin home, shattering it into thousands of splinters. Sage Heart threw himself in front of his sons and cried out in pain as his skin was pierced in dozens of places by the wood splinters. Sage Heart shouted one last time as the tornado approached the ground “RUN!”

 

Love Heart Bear and Independent Bear ran.

 

No-Heart landed with a fury, tearing the trunks off the trees surrounding the clearing as he transformed into his natural state. He and Sage Heart Bear stared each other down, No-Heart’s eyes widened as the last wisps of surface thoughts entered his mind. “After I kill you, I will kill your offspring then destroy the rest of the Care Bears!” he raised his hand, forming a massive ball of lightning and hurled it at Sage Heart.

 

Fear and adrenaline galvanized Sage Heart into action, the ball scorching his fur as he jumped away only to be thrown backwards by the explosion. He landed on his back and dragged himself to his feet only to be facing down a giant purple wolf. Sage Heart dove to the side as the No-Heart wolf bit at him, grabbing a tree instead and tearing it from the ground roots and all. He hurled the uprooted tree at Sage Heart, not bothering to see if it hit he changed into an elephant and raised up on his hind legs before slamming the ground, sending cracks through the earth, fissures only stopped by the tree roots that remained.

 

“Gotta… stall him,” Sage Heart was already beaten and bloody, barely avoiding having his head taken off by the hurled tree. He stood on shaky legs and raised his right arm over his head. With a sweep, he created and hurled a dozen razor sharp metal shards towards No-Heart, that bounced harmlessly off his thick hide.

 

“You are helpless!” No-Heart changed into a tiger and pounced on Sage Heart. Unable to dodge, Sage Heart was pinned and he felt sharp pains in his chest. No-Heart licked his tiger lips and moved for the killing bite, only for Sage Heart to hurl a handful of dirt into his eyes. No-Heart roared, loosening the pressure on Sage Heart enough for him to pull out of the way, using the earth to drag himself along. One more time, Sage Heart stood up to face No-Heart as he assumed his true form, and wiped the dirt from his eyes.

 

“Your resistance bores me, but I feel you should know something.” No-Heart tapped his glowing amulet. “This amulet contains the power of your mate, the unicorn, harnessed and stored for eight years for the sole purpose of destroying your kind!” No-Heart started gathering magic.

 

“Life Heart?” Sage Heart whispered, his eyes going wide. That’s what had happened, this sick dark wizard had imprisoned her, used her as nothing more than a tool to increase his magical might, taking her with her still infant son and torn away from their loving family for this?! Sage Heart bared and ground his teeth, his eyes narrowing. An unfamiliar rage bubbled up from within in and despite his pain he took a ready stance. “You did that to her, you you!”

 

For the first time in almost a decade, Sage Heart felt the warm glow from his tummy. His symbol was aglow and he shouted the first words that came to mind. “CARE BEAR STARE!” A beam of white energy fired off form his tummy symbol and struck No-Heart squarely in the chest.

 

No-Heart stumbled backward, the spell he’d been charging dissipating as he glared at the iridescent blue bear. “Your stare cannot-” He had no time to finish as Sage Heart charged forwards. His symbol glowed and a sword appeared in Sage Heart’s hands, an unadorned longsword with a cross guard. Sage Heart struck downwards at No-Heart, slicing his robe but only creating sparks as he struck the wizard’s skin.

 

No-Heart was still in shock which gave Sage Heart a moment to think. He looked down at the sword then to the amulet that still hung from No-Heart’s neck. “Life Heart, if you can hear me this is either going to save your life or end it,” tears leaked from his eyes, “but no matter what, I will free you from this prison today!” While No-Heart was still reeling Sage Heart charged once more, his tummy symbol blazing bright white and swung his sword with all his might, striking the amuelt’s crystal with a blade wreathed in the white glow of a Care Bear Stare.

 

At first there were just red sparks jumping from the amulet, then it cracked and there was a massive explosion.

 

OoOoO

 

Love Heart Bear and Independent Bear kept running, right up until a wake of energy that followed the explosion knocked them to the ground.

 

“Dad!” Love Heart pushed himself to his feet and stared back in the direction he had originally come.

 

“No don’t!” Indy grabbed Love Heart’s leg, “Dad told us to run!”

 

Love Heart struggled against Indy’s grip, managing to drag him forwards a couple steps, “I can’t leave him!” Love Heart finally wrestled his leg free from Indy’s grasp and charged back the way they had come. Indy pushed himself to his feet and ran after his brother.

 

Where once had stood a cabin in the middle of a clearing there was only an ash filled crater, and No-Heart. The wizard’s robes had burned, revealing gaunt legs and arms but his hood remained intact, enough to obscure his face save for his red eyes. Half the crystal of his amulet was gone and sparks continuously danced outwards from the broken crystal, “NO! Ruined! All of it ruined by her wretched mate!”

 

“Where’s my dad!?” No-Heart turned to see Love Heart standing at the edge of the clearing and panting.

 

No-Heart sneered, “He’s gone, along with the source of my power.”

 

Love Heart’s face fell, “No…”

 

No-Heart raised a hand and tried to shoot a bolt of lightning, only for purple static to crackle in his palm as the amulet around his neck sputtered and sparked. Love Heart cried out and whirled his arms around himself before firing off a bolt of blue lightning that struck No-Heart in the face, causing him to stumble as he clutched his eyes.

 

“We will finish this some other time!” No-Heart said as he forced the last of the magic from his amulet to turn him into a tornado that flew away.

 

“No!” Love Heart ran forwards, conjuring his swords from his tummy symbol, only to swipe at air as No-Heart fled. Love Heart let his swords dissipate as he fell to his knees. “No… dad…” Love Heart started to cry.

 

Indy was panting as he stumbled into the blasted clearing, finding his adopted brother curled up in the fetal position and sobbing like a newborn baby. “Love Heart?” Indy spoke softly as he approached him and got on his hands and knees, shaking his brother’s shoulder. Love Heart half-heartedly pushed Indy’s arm away and averted his gaze from Independent Bear.

 

“Dad’s dead.”

 

“What?” Indy’s eyes widened.

 

“Dad’s dead. That purple freak killed him,” Love Heart raised his voice just enough for Indy to hear him.

 

“No… it can’t…” Indy closed his eyes and tried to listen with his mind, but it was just him and Love Heart, there weren’t even any animals nearby after the battle that had ensued. Indy fell into a sitting position, dropped his face into his hands and cried.

 

OoOoO

 

Tenderheart and Brave Heart were up in the attic of the Hall of Hearts digging around some old boxes. “How long have these been here?” Brave Heart asked as he staggered under the weight of a cardboard box.

 

“Not sure. As long as I can remember,” Tenderheart said. He blew across another box which sent up a cloud of dust, causing both of them to descend into coughing fits, Brave Heart dropping the box he was carrying which broke open and spilled out a dozen or so full binders.

 

“What’re these?” Brave Heart picked up one of the binders and dusted off the cover.

 

“Old photo albums.” Tenderheart stepped over to pick up one of the binders and opened it. “Looks like baby pictures.” Tenderheart smiled as he flipped through the album, looking at black and white pictures of himself and the other Care Bears as cubs. Tenderheart paused on one page where an adult bear stood with all the Care Bear cubs around her feet.

 

“Who’s that?” Brave Heart asked.

 

“I don’t know, she’s not Grams Bear.” Tenderheart scrunched up his face as he stared at the picture. Absentmindedly he turned to the next page and his mouth fell open.

 

“Tenderheart, what’s this?” Brave Heart stared at the picture on the page, a picture of an adult horse with all the Care Bear cousin cubs, and on the opposite page a picture of all of them together, along with Grams Bear.

 

“This makes no sense, we only met a couple years ago, even Grams didn’t know who you were, but if this photo is real…”

 

“We grew up together, and those two musta looked after us,” Brave Heart pointed to the bear and horse.

 

“So how- what’s that?” Tenderheart asked as the room began to shake. His question was answered as a wake of energy passed through the building, sending a surge of energy and pain through both his and Brave Heart’s minds, nearly knocking them out.

 

A moment passed as their minds recovered from the shock and the each spoke a name.

 

“True Heart Bear!”

 

“Noble Heart Horse!” Brave Heart hands shot to his head, “I remember, we did grow up together and Noble Heart and True Heart raised us until we fought Dark Heart,”

 

“And the old castle, that’s where we lived when we were cubs and…” Tenderheart paused, his mind growing fuzzy again, “There was someone else there too, I think.” He shook his head, “But where are True and Noble Heart now?”

 

“Maybe they’re at the castle, or on earth. Or maybe they’re…dead,” Brave Heart bit his lip when he saw Tenderheart wince at the thought. “I’m just trying to cover all the bases. Let’s go check the castle, we should run into them.”

 

Tenderheart shook his head, “No, first we have to gather everyone together. We need to tell everyone about this and hope they remember too.”

 

Brave Heart nodded, “Good idea, I’ll get on the horn and tell everyone to meet us here.” Both leaders stood up and headed down from the attic, leaving the pile of photo albums sitting in the dust.

 

It didn’t take long for the Care Bear Family to gather and all of them wanted answers.

 

“Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins please calm down!” Tenderheart had to shout to be heard over the racket the family was making in the Hall of Hearts. Some sharing old memories, some lamenting years lost separated from each other and all of them wanting Tenderheart and Brave Heart to explain what had happened. For what had to be the tenth time Tenderheart tried banging the gavel he had at the table to call to silence, and it failed miserably. Tenderheart looked over to Brave Heart pleadingly and the lion nodded.

 

Brave Heart stood up, took a deep breath and let out a thunderous roar, “ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

 

The whole room shook and everyone quieted down, staring at the lion as he finished and grinned over at Tenderheart, “That good?” he asked.

 

“Yes thank you,” Tenderheart pulled his hands from his ears and turned to the assembly while Brave Heart sat down. “I know you all have a lot of questions, believe me I have just as many, but the biggest one on my mind is: where are Noble Heart and True Heart.”

 

As soon as he spoke their names the calamity started up again. “Noble Heart and True Heart!” “How could we forget about them?” “They’ve been missing for half a decade!”

 

Tenderheart just stared out at the group then turned to Brave Heart. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Sounds like the same thing that happened to us. As soon as you said their named they just remembered them,” Brave Heart shrugged, “Who knows how much more we gotta remember. I’m sure I’ve forgotten at least one more person.” Brave Heart knocked the side of his head a couple times. “Want me to quiet them down again?”

 

Tenderheart sighed, “Not yet, let them process this.” He sat back and watched the conversations flying back ant forth, until the front doors of the Hall of Hearts opened.

 

“I’m sorry we’re late, but we had some trouble with our memories,” True Heart apologized as she stepped through the door with Noble Heart at her side.

 

The whole hall fell silent as Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins stared at the founders. The silence was finally broken by a young voice speaking up.

 

“Grams, who are they?” Tugs looked up to his grandmother.

 

“Oh my,” True Heart put a hand over her mouth as she started to tear up.

 

“Hugs, Tugs, look how much you’ve grown.” Noble Heart walked over to the twins.

 

“Who are you?” Hugs asked, stepping forwards curiously.

 

True Heart walked closer until both she and Noble Heart were in front of the twins. “My name is True Heart Bear and he’s Noble Heart Horse.”

 

“We’re your parents,” Noble Heart said.

 

“Go ahead, my little darlings, say hello,” Grams carefully pushed the diapered twins towards their parents.

 

“Hi mom, hi dad,” Tugs said.

 

“Oh goody goody gosh, are you really our mom and dad?” Hugs asked, looked up at True Heart and Noble Heart.

 

True Heart smiled and knelt in front of his daughter. “Yes we are.”

 

“Whee!” Hugs all but jumped forwards, wrapping True Heart in a tight hug and knocking her back into a sitting position.

 

“My you’ve gotten big Hugs,” True Heart ruffled her short pink hair, “Last time I saw you you were small enough to hold in my arms.

 

“I’m so sorry we missed you growing up, Tugs,” Noble Heart knelt down in front of his son, “You’ve grown so much and I didn’t get to see it.” Noble Heart started to cry as he pulled Tugs into a hug of his own.

 

“Ack! Dad!” Tugs tried to struggle free as several Care Bears laughed as the plight.

 

Hugs giggled, “Aww don’t be that way, Tugs. Dad’s just happy to see you.”

 

“Looks like I stepped into an impromptu family reunion.” A new voice from the doorway once again drew everyone’s attention. A red care bear with a smiling apple on her tummy, carrying a large duffle bag and dragging a large suitcase behind her stood there with a tired look on her face.

 

“Take Care!” Noble Heart smiled and released Tugs, “Looks like you chose the perfect time to come home.” He stood up, walked over to Take Care Bear and gave her a hug. Take Care reciprocated once she set down her luggage.

 

“Where was she, dad?” Hugs asked.

 

“School, non-stop school,” Take Heart groaned, “You do not know how badly I need to rest.”

 

Brave Heart laughed, “Well as long as we’re all here, we might as well turn this into a celebration.”

 

Tenderheart nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

 

As almost everyone set about cooking a huge meal, True Heart, Noble Heart, Tenderheart and Brave Heart filled Take Care in on what had happened while she had been away at school.

 

Take Care sat on a couch and sipped at some herbal tea that Gentle Heart had brewed for her. “Thanks Gentle Heart,” Take Care sighed, “You don’t know how much I missed seeing you.”

 

“It’s nothing. Can I stay and listen?” Gentle Heart asked.

 

“Of course,” Take Care scooted over to make room for Gentle Heart to sit down, “Just be warned, I’m probably going to start ranting about my time on earth.”

 

Gentle Heart nodded, “That’s fine, you need to unwind.”

 

“You haven’t changed much, physically at least. So you all lost your memories?” Take Care raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, mostly. I remembered Noble Heart,” True Heart said.

 

“And all the Care Bears remembered each other, so did the Care Bear Cousins, we just forgot… each other,” Tenderheart crossed his eyes as he tried to figure out a better phrase.

 

Brave Heart took over, “He means we didn’t know about the Care Bears even though we knew each other, but not, I mean.”

 

Take Care held up a hand to silence the two leaders, “I get it, the two groups were separated by memory loss and had to find each other again. So how did you get your memories back. Actually, how did you lose them in the first place?”

 

“It was probably something No-Heart did,” Brave Heart said and nodded, eyes closed and brow furrowed.

 

“Wait… yes No-Heart!” True Heart snapped her fingers, “Right before we lost our memories we were going to confront No-Heart.”

 

“Hold it! Who’s No-Heart?” Take Care looked between the leaders and founders.

 

“An evil wizard who wants to rid the world of caring,” Gentle Heart put a hand on Take Care’s shoulder.

 

“So Dark Heart version two, got it,” Take Care sighed, “Do these people have anything else they do with their lives?”

 

“And Professor Cold Heart,” Tenderheart added.

 

Take Care pinched the middle of her forehead, “Tell me about him later, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the whole ‘No-Heart stole your memories’ thing.”

 

“It was right after you left for school and… wait. Take Care did you lose your memories?” Noble Heart asked.

 

Take Care shook her head, “Nope. If I had I wouldn’t be here and I’d never have finished school, ugg,” Take Care leaned back and held her head. “You do not want to know what I went through down there.”

 

Noble Heart reached over and took Take Care Bear’s hand in his own, “Yes, I do. You sound like you need to vent.”

 

“Are you sure?” Take Care asked, “Because I have a lot of frustration I have to unload and I don’t want to bring down the mood here.” She cast her glance over the happy and hard working family members cooking, cleaning and setting up for the big dinner.

 

Noble Heart nodded.

 

“If you insist.” Take Care took a deep breath, “First I couldn’t just start medical training I had to power through all twelve grades of school in three months and _that_ was the easy part. When I started the post-secondary courses things went straight to hell really fast. I had to study all the time when I wasn’t in class and I mean All. The. Time. Every waking minute I was pouring over books in my dorm or in the library, that and doing all the homework that piled up. I can’t tell you how many times I woke up with my face literally planted in a book because I forgot to sleep. I don’t know how I absorbed everything that fast, by all rights I should still be at school studying right now but I kept pushing myself so I wouldn’t have to spent a single minute longer in that place than I had to,” Take Care shuddered.

 

“Was it really that bad?” True Heart asked.

 

“Yes, it was,” Take Care glared slightly at True Heart, “Schoolwork was hard but at least it was straightforward, dealing with the people there was an entirely different matter. The professors thought I was a joke even after three years of study there, always asking ‘who left a giant stuffed bear in the classroom’ and some even suggesting they wanted to study how I worked. I had to fight them constantly to take me seriously and not dumb down my lessons and even take on extra studies to speed things along. Then there were the other students.” Take Care drained the last of the tea from her cup, “I did my best to avoid them but they never let me hear the end of it. I guess seeing someone different trying to learn in their ‘sacred institution’ offended them in a way we can only imagine. Trust me when I say that you do not, in any way, want to know what they put me through. I’m just thankful they were just as busy with their own classes too or it could have been much worse.” Take Care sighed, “Thanks, I needed to get that load off.”

 

“That’s perfectly alright, Take Care Bear,” Noble Heart patted her shoulder, “Just rest until dinner’s ready.”

 

OoOoO

 

Noble Heart chuckled as he watched Take Care tear into the meal with abandon, “Haven’t eaten well recently I take it.”

 

Take Care swallowed and wiped her mouth then nodded, “I’ve been subsisting off of instant meals for years. This is the best food I’ve ever eaten.”

 

“Just take it easy, we don’t want you sick on your first day back,” True Heart cautioned.

 

Take Care rolled her eyes but sat back in her seat to let her last plate digest for a bit. She scanned the room, taking note of all the familiar faces in the crowd, then asked, “Where are Sage Heart and Love Heart?”

 

As she spoke those words a jolt seemed to travel through the assembly, but this time it’s didn’t stop or start conversations, just changed the topics. “Little brother Love Heart?” “He was so cute!” “Are they missing?” “Sage Heart? Didn’t he used to visit the forest every now and then?”

 

True Heart and Noble Heart exchanged nervous glances and Noble Heart spoke, “That has a lot to do with when we first met No-Heart. He kidnapped Love Heart and True Heart, Sage Heart and I went to save him. Sage Heart saved Love Heart and ran off to get help while we dealt with No-Heart and then… everything gets hazy and after that we lost our memories.”

 

“We should get a search together, find them wherever they are,” Brave Heart stood up from his seat, only to be pulled down by True Heart.

 

“And we will, but remember they probably don’t know who we are so it won’t be as easy as that. We do have other responsibilities,” True Heart said.

 

“Alright, but we’ll start searching the minute we have spare time,” Brave Heart pumped his fist then went back to his meal.

 

The meal eventually wound down and everyone dispersed except for Noble Heart and True Heart. Take Care had gone off with Grumpy and Bright Heart to discuss building both a clinic to accommodate her practice and medical equipment she needed to do her job properly. Hugs and Tugs had gone home with Grams Bear after giving their parents a goodbye hug. Despite their joy at finally meeting their long lost parents, Hugs and Tugs had lived with Grams for so long they just chose to continue living with her instead, and Grams said she’d grown used to looking after her little darlings after all these years.

 

True Heart sighed as she sat back on the couch they had set up next to one of the walls and Noble Heart came to sit down next to her. They sat in silence for a good while until they were certain they were alone.

 

True Heart cleared her throat and asked the question that was on both of their minds, “What about Life Heart?”

 

Noble Heart sighed, his face solemn, “I didn’t know what to say. Take Care doesn’t remember her, then again she never really met her so she probably just forgot about her normally.”

 

“Life was the one who made us forget, wasn’t she?” True Heart asked.

 

Noble Heart nodded, “She didn’t want us to put ourselves in danger, after what No-Heart did to her.” He clenched his hands into fists, “First Dark Heart and now No-Heart. We should go over there and-”

 

“And what? She wiped our memories so we wouldn’t throw ourselves at No-Heart and die in vain,” True Heart grabbed her husband’s arms, trying to stop his trembling, “If she’s the one who cast the memory erasing spell and it stopped…”

 

Noble Heart shuddered, “She’s probably gone, True Heart.”

 

“Oh nooooo!” True Heart suddenly burst into tears and ground her face into Noble Heart’s shoulder. Noble Heart stroked her head, trying to be strong but was unable to stop himself from crying as well. He hugged True Heart close as she sobbed brokenheartedly as the realization set in.

 

Noble Heart helped her to stand, “Let’s sleep in the dorms here tonight. We can sort things out in the morning.” He wiped the tears from his eyes as he and True Heart headed to bed.

 

OoOoO

 

Love Heart and Indy had cried themselves to sleep the previous night and Love Heart was the first to wake up. He grumbled and rolled over, shooting awake when his arm was poked by a sharp stick. Love Heart sat up, rubbing the pained part of his forearm and looked around, memories from the previous day coming back to him. Love Heart sighed and looked over to where Indy was still sleeping.

 

“Dad…” Love Heart wiped his eyes and stood up, “hungry,” he mumbled as he went to search for food.

 

Indy was awakened by a burning smell. He yawned and sat up to see Love Heart standing next to a bonfire, blowing out a burning potato and onion he had dug up. His eyes were wet with tears either from sorrow or from the sliced onion, possibly both.

 

“Morning,” Indy muttered as he walked over. “Breakfast?”

 

“Yeah.” Love Heart nodded as he stuck the roasting stick in the ground to let the food cool off. The brothers sat in silence until the food cooled and Love Heart sliced the potato in half with a knife he conjured to get it off the stick and passed half to Indy. They ate half-heartedly, slowly chewing and swallowing each bite until the potato was gone. Love Heart pulled the two onion halves off the stick and handed one to Indy.

 

“Don’t like onions,” Indy said.

 

“Me either, but we need food.” Love Heart pressed the onion half into Indy’s hand then bit into his own half. The burning taste from both the scorched skin and normal onion taste made Love Heart gag and almost throw it on the ground, then he saw Indy grimacing and dong his best to power through the meal so he continued eating.

 

“What do we do?” Indy asked, looking up at Love Heart who was standing next to him.

 

“Uh…” Love Heart stared up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. “We find the Care Bears!”

 

“How?” Indy traced random patterns in the dirt with his finger, “we can’t fly up there?”

 

“Then we umm… we find some humans and they can help us,” Love Heart answered.

 

“Where do we find humans?” Indy asked.

 

Love Heart winced, he hadn’t thought of that. “Lemme think,” he folded his arms and paced, trying to think. Indy watched him pace for almost five minutes before Love Heart snapped his fingers, “I got it!” He pointed to Indy, “You find them!”

 

Indy fell backwards, taken aback by his brother’s declaration, “What? But what can I do?” he asked. Indy rolled over and then pushed himself up into a wobbly standing position.

 

“Use your head,” Love Heart tapped his head with his finger, “Use those mind things you can do.”

 

“Psionics?”

 

“Yes that,” Love Heart nodded, a big grin on his face.

 

Indy averted his gaze from Love Heart. “I dunno, what if something goes wrong again.”

 

Love Heart flinched, a hand moving over his chest as a phantom pain sprung up. He shook his head then took Indy’s hands in his own, “Nothing bad will happen, I promise.”

 

Indy slowly turned to look his brother in the eyes, “Are you sure?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Love Heart nodded.

 

“OK, but go hide behind that rock until I’m done,” Indy freed one hand from Love Heart’s grip and pointed to a large rock nearby.

 

“Aww, but I want to see you do it,” Love Heart whined.

 

Indy smirked and pulled his other hand free from Love Heart’s. He folded his arms and shook his head, “Then no psionics.”

 

Love Heart scowled and stamped his foot. “Fine! But I’m still gonna look,” the lime green bear turned and marched away until he was behind the big rock Indy had pointed out, poking his head out so he could watch the silver bear work.

 

Indy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, finding that little spark in his mind that he had to so he could use his powers. As he did he felt his mind expanding outwards, taking in the senses of the world around him. At first he could only sense Love Heart’s mind, then he felt the smaller minds of birds and squirrels that lived in the trees. Indy began to fumble as his sense extended beyond the forest until he found what he was looking for: stronger minds, ones like his and Love Heart’s. Indy turned in place until he was facing in the direction he could feel the minds from. “That way!” Indy pointed as he opened his eyes and the world rushed back to him.

 

“Cool!” Love Heart popped out from behind the rock and darted over to Indy. “How far?”

 

“Dunno, pretty far,” Indy kicked the dirt.

 

“Let’s go!” Love Heart grabbed Indy’s hand and dragged him in the direction he had pointed, almost pulling Indy off his feet though he managed to get up and run along with his brother.

 

The day wore on and the sun rose overhead. Love Heart finally released Indy’s hand after the first hour of walking but they kept going. It was almost midday when they finally exited the forest. Love Heart shielded his eyes as he peered out at the small town nearby, “That’s gotta be it.”

 

“So what do we… Love Heart what’s your tummy symbol doing?” Indy pointed to Love Heart’s tummy.

 

“What?” Love Heart looked down and saw that his tummy symbol was glowing faintly red.

 

“Why’s it doing that?” Indy asked, looking closer.

 

“I think dad said is glowed before he found you as a cub.” Love Heart’s face lit up, “That means there’s more Care Bears down there, let’s go!” Love Heart took off as fast as he could run towards the town, leaving Indy in his dust for a moment before he took off after his brother.

 

OoOoO

 

“Betcha can’t catch me, Flash!” An eight-year-old fennec fox with sandy yellow fur, green eyes, long hair that hung loose, and wearing black shorts and a green t-shirt ran across a playground at the edge of town, leaving her parents sitting and conversing on a bench.

 

“Slow… down…Cassandra…” Flash, a bright yellow bear of the same age with blue eyes wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his shorter hair done back in a ponytail, chased after his sister, Cassandra. The fennec grinned, not even winded as she reached the sandbox and jumped, landing halfway across the box then hopping three more short jumps to the edge, turning around to face Flash as he panted. He tried to jump over the sandbox, only to land a quarter of the way into the box then face plant in the sand.

 

Cassandra laughed and stepped back into the box to help Flash stand, “Not bad, little brother,” she grinned as she helped the yellow bear to stand.

 

“We’re the same age,” Flash stated as he dusted the sand off his clothes.

 

“My birthday’s a month before yours, so I’m older,” Cassandra folded her arms and smirked.

 

Flash Heart opened his mouth for a retort, then looked over her shoulder and stared. Cassandra looked at him then waved her hands in his face, “Hello? Earth to Flash.”

 

“Look, bears!” Flash said, pointing over her shoulder.

 

“What?” Cassandra turned around and saw two bears approaching, one lime green and the other silver and both panting. Cassandra’s face lit up and she started running towards them.

 

“Wait, Cassy!” Flash Heart took off after her.

 

“They’re like us! Let’s go meet them!” Cassandra called out as she ran closer.

 

Love Heart managed to catch his breath as the fennec fox came into view, “That’s gotta be them. Look, my symbol’s getting brighter.”

 

Indy nodded and stood back as the fennec approached, skidding to a halt on her heels to stop in front of Love Heart. “Hi!” She grinned, “My name’s Cassandra, what’s yours?” She paused and looked down, “Why do you have a glowing tattoo on your tummy?”

 

“My name’s Love Heart Bear and-” Love Heart was cut off as Cassandra stated giggling.

 

“I’m s-sorry, heehee, but Love Heart? That’s a funny name,” she giggled.

 

Love Heart glared and stomped his foot, “I like my name.”

 

“OK, so what’s he called? Quiet Heart Bear?” Cassandra asked, pointing to the silver bear over Love Heart’s shoulder.

 

“I’m, Independent Bear, but you can call me Indy,” Indy spoke just above a whisper.

 

“Neat, not as funny as ‘Love Heart Bear’ though,” Cassandra said.

 

“Hey!” Love Heart was about to retort when Flash finally ran up behind Cassandra, panting and holding his sides.

 

“Don’t…do…that…can’t…run…that…fast…” Flash panted.

 

Cassandra turned her head back to Flash, “No my fault your so slow.”

 

Flash just glared as he caught his breath. When he finally looked up he got a look at the two bears and asked, “Why are you naked?”

 

Indy and Love Heart shared a quick glance then looked back, “What’s wrong with this?” Indy looked down and then back up at the two.

 

“Mom and dad say we can’t be naked in public, says it’s not right,” Flash replied.

 

“So why is your tummy glowing?” Cassandra asked.

 

“What? Oh yeah,” Love Heart looked up at them, “I think it’s cause of you two.”

 

“Us, what did we do?” Cassandra looked offended.

 

“You’re Care Bears like me. Hold on dad told me…” Love Heart took a deep breath and scrunched up his face for a minute, eliciting some giggles from Cassandra and Flash, until a replica of his tummy symbol flew off and circled around both of them.

 

“What?”

 

“Wow!”

 

Love Heart’s symbol whirled around both of them before splitting into two smaller copies and flying into their bellies. Cassandra and Flash felt a warmth spreading through their stomachs and, on impulse, the both pulled up their shirts to see a glowing white light on their tummies that finally settled into their own tummy symbols: a blue ribbon with a heart at its center for Cassandra and a bright flash of yellow light with a small heart at its center for Flash.

 

“You gave us tattoos?” Flash prodded at the weird picture on his tummy.

 

“They’re your tummy symbols,” Love Heart smiled, his symbol had stopped glowing, “I can show you how to you them, and other stuff too.”

 

“What kind of other stuff?” Cassandra asked, letting her shirt fall back over her tummy.

 

Love Heart grinned, “Magic.”

 

“Really?” Cassandra and Flash both asked.

 

“Yep,” Love Heart nodded, “But, I’m hungry…”

 

“OK, I’ll ask mom and dad, com’on.” Cassandra motioned for Love Heart to follow her and then took off back to the park, Love Heart taking off after her a moment later.

 

Indy and Flash decided to walk at an easy pace behind their siblings, relieved that they had someone else to channel their enthusiasm into.

 

“So do I need to change my name?” Flash asked.

 

Indy shrugged, “Maybe, if you want to.”

 

Flash shook his head then leaned his head back and put his arms behind his head, “Nah, but if I have to just call me Flash Heart.”

 

“How old are you?” Love Heart asked, as he finally caught up to Cassandra, running alongside her.

 

“I’m eight, so’s Flash,” Cassandra replied.

 

Love Heart brightened up, “Me and Indy too. So what about your name?”

 

“My name?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Yeah, if you’re a Care Bear you need a name like mine,” Love Heart said.

 

Cassandra hummed for a moment, then grinned, “If I have to, how about Confidence Heart Fennec?”

 

“Sounds good,” Love Heart nodded. “So what are your mom and dad like?”

 

“They’re great, you’ll love to live with me,” Confidence Heart took off ahead, leaving a somewhat perplexed Love Heart to play catch up.

 

BOOK 1 END

 

Next part: Ten years have passed since the Care Bears memories returned and many new and lost family members have joined the family, each with their own baggage and abilities to aid the family. But now a blast from their past returns, the Care Bear Magi and they bring with them not only new friends and family but new dangers and an enemy bent on their destruction. New adventures and dangers await in Care Bear Family Adventures Book 2: Magi.

 

Will you join them on their adventure?


End file.
